Unspoken Truth
by ButterfliesOnTheWall
Summary: Jade comes face to face with a big decision that she keeps to herself. She leaves Beck and moves to New York. What will happen in six years when the secret is reveled? How will Beck react to her decision. BADE/CADDIE maybe Tandre ! Rated T Just to safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish i own Victorious but I don't **

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Jade's Point Of View

_How?_ I wondered as tears start falling down my face. _How could this have happened? _ Trying to remember what had happen the past couple of weeks. _We did everything right and it not like this was the first time, so how? _I could feel my whole world turn upside down. _What am I going to do? What about my future, my dreams? What everyone think, say? My Friends, my family, OH NO! My Parents! How was I going to tell my parents? They would kill me if they found out! _So many questions ran through my head as I stared down at the pregnancy test.

"Babe, Hurry show is about to start?" My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by his voice. _Oh no Beck! What will he say? What are we gonna do? We were both at fault here. It's not like I could have done this to myself. Oh man what are we gonna do? What about his future? _It was our senior year. We already had plans after high school. We both were gonna be parts time students at USAL Arts while doing working on a TV show called " High School Life".

We both auditioned for a part in TV-show and got in. Beck was part of the main casts and I had a really small part in it, but it didn't matter to me cause we'd still be working together. _ This was a great opportunity for us. _As much as I love Beck and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, I was seriously not ready for this._ Having this baby could ruin our career. We are too young to have a kid .We don't know anything about kid. _Without thinking, I slowly opened the door.

"So pizza should be –"his smile quickly disappeared as soon as he met my gaze. "Jade, what's wrong?" He asked, rushing to my side. I pushed him slightly and make my way to the couch. "Jade!" he spoke with a firm voice, "what happened? What's wrong?" I tried to open my mouth but no words would come out. So instead I just showed him the test. He stood there in silence, his face frozen solid. After a moment of silence he sat down next to me and opened his mouth "B-but how?" trying to force the words out. "I-I don't know. I don't know how it hap-pened, but it did and now look" I cried, trying not to make any eye contact. "I-I'm sorry Beck" Beck shook his head "Jade don't be we are both at fault here" pulling me into his arms. "Don't worry babe will get through this."I don't know how he could be saying that, seriously I think we are screwed. We both sat in silences for a while. We both didn't know what to say or what we were gonna do.

As we sat there my mind stated to wonder. The imaged me being a mom was horrifying, there I was with two screaming babies in each hand and two more fighting over a the TV in Beck's RV, Okay I know I was being dramatic but I was all alone, Beck nowhere to be found. _No1 Beck would not leave me! Would he?_ I couldn't handle it any more. I felt like the walls closing in on me and I need to get out of here, get some air or something. So I grab my bag and left.

"Jade! Jade! Where are you going?" Beck yelled from behind. "I need some air!" I shouted back, I got my key, hopped in my car and left. I didn't know where I was going, but all I knew was that I need to get out of there. If there was one thing I was good at it was running away. It was a good thing I brought my car, if I had left on foot Beck could have easily caught up with me. My phone started to ring, I didn't wanna pick up. It rang three times then finally got a text. It was from Beck. 'Jade! Where are you going? Come back! Let's talk about this' I knew the excuse I gave him wasn't good enough for him and that he would only come after me. So I texted him 'Beck, I'm heading home. I need to clear my head right now. I can't think straight with all that's going on. So just stay there and I'll call you in the morning' I hit send then look back up, but it was too late.

_BANG,_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My! What just Happened?<strong>

**Please Review and tell me what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I had to Edit something real quick.**

**Hey everyone thanks for the great review****=)**

**I appreciate you taking the time to review them **

**Here's chapter two, hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If i did then That would be awesome ,and I would probably make Beck and Jade the main characters. I have nothing against Tori (or Victoria). I just really Love BADE and Elavan =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Beck's Point of View

_Why wasn't she answering? Come on Jade pick up the phone!_ I hang up and then started typing 'Jade! Where are you going? Come back! Let's talk about this' I ran back to the RV and grabbed a jacket and my keys, just as I reach my truck when my phone buzzed 'Beck! I'm heading home. I need to clear my head right now. I can't think straight with all that's going on. So just stay there and I'll call you in the morning' I ignore her text, got in my truck and head straight to her house. When I got there I look at the time _8:05 pm_, it only took me less than ten minutes to get there. I notice that her car wasn't there. She must have taken the long way, so I just sat there and waited. Suddenly I felt something poking me so I reach in my pocket and found the pregnancy test. I must have slipped it in without even knowing. I stared at it _I can't believe this is happening. Don't get me wrong I love Jade to death and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but I was not ready for this… We are not ready for this! _I started to imagine myself being a father. _I knew nothing about kids_. I just saw myself with in my RV with this baby crying its guts out, the place was a mess and Jade was nowhere to be found. I continued to sit there look at the test and let my imagination run wild.

Jade's Point of View

I woke up with tubes run through my arms and a few cuts that had been cleaned. I tried to get up slowly but then my head started to hurt. "Just relax sweetie, you're going to be fine!" the nurse said while writing something down on her clipboard. "Yeah, Don't call me that" I replied. I tried to remember what had happened but my head was really sore. "What time is it?" I ask, the nurse look at her watch and then said " it 9:35" after a few couple of seconds the nurse spoke again "Well Jade, we've been trying to get a hold of your father, but we're not getting any luck" I shook my head, nothing new he's never there for me, he was always away on his business trip. He cares about his work more then he cares about me, no he cares about everything then me. He did not support my dreams. He thought acting and singing was a waste of time. "So, we spoke to your mother instead, she'll be calling back in 15 min to check up on you." She continued. My mom and I were really close, she was always there from me. If I hadn't got into Hollywood Arts, I would be living with my mom In New York. I stared to think of all the good times we had, our mother daughter moments, and that's when it hits me _Oh my god, the baby!_ "What about my baby, is my baby going to be ok?" I shouted in fear. "Your baby is going to be fine. Luckily this was only a minor accident, with only a few cuts. We are going to keep you here for a day or two for observations" the nurse continued to write a few notes then left. I wrap my hands around my stomach, remembering the events that happen earlier_. I still didn't know what I was gonna do. How will I support this baby? I don't know anything about taking care of kids_.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Jade, your mom is on the phone" I nodded as the nurse left the room. I quickly pick up the phone. I was so scared; I didn't know how to tell my mom that I was pregnant. I took a quick breath then finally "Hi mom" I said holding the phone close to my face. "Oh Jade, sweetie thank god you are ok! How did this happen?" I could hear her sobbing on the other line. "I'm sorry mom" I spoke softly, as if I was a little girl again "Killing yourself won't solve any problem sweetie we can get through this-" "What! No mom I was not trying to kill myself! " I exclaimed. Seriously how could she think that? Okay I get that I'm all goth and stuff but doesn't mean I'm emo. I'm not that stupid to try to kill myself, I would never let it go that far. "Then what were you doing? You could have killed yourself and your baby" I was shocked, she knew. In a way I was glad the nurse or whoever, told my mom about the baby, that way I didn't have to. "I don't mom, I'm soo sorry for everything. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, the car accident, the baby. I'm so sorry mom" I cried, I knew my mom was very disappointed in me. "Shh! I know sweetie, I know. The most important thing is that you and the baby are fine" I was glad that my mom was there to comfort me. I thought that she would be screaming at me but I was wrong.

I explained everything to my mom and told her what had happened earlier that night all leading up to the accident. "Well sweetie what are you guys planning to do?" My mom asked. "I don't know mom, I really don't. I don't know anything about kids, I'm not ready for this mom" I cried. "Well honey you know what ready or not this baby is coming" she replied. "I know, I'm so scared mom," I whispered, trying to hold back the tears. I usually don't show this side of me to anyone but my mom and Beck. "I know sweetie, I know you are, but never forget that I am here for you. I will help you get through this. I'm always here for you , Jade" We had to cut the conversation, the nurse came in told me that I need my rest. I told my mom that I would call her when I woke up and we hung up.

As I sat there in dark I thought about what I was gonna do. Abortion and Adoption was out of the question. I never did approve of any of those things. I knew Beck and I could not do this alone, we weren't ready. We had to think about our futures. Beck had that TV show, which would start filming at the end of summer. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to do it anymore my stomach would be big by then, but I could easily leave. Beck on the other hand didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't just leave if he wanted to not without getting black balled, and this was great opportunity for him. I was not going to let that happen to him. Right then I knew what I had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade, what are you gonna do?<strong>

**Pleas review and tell me what you guys think =)  
>It will really make me happy to know what you guys think. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: In another life i will recreate this show and make it about Bade. Till then i'll continue to write my stories and hopefully i don't forget that i was the one who wrote this lol **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Beck's Point of View

_I was in my RV with four different kids running around, screaming at the top of their lung, all calling out 'Mommy!' I looked and saw Jade with her bags. 'Jade! Don't leave.' _Suddenly I woke up all sweaty. The sun was already out. _I can't believe I fell asleep._ I checked the clock on my dashboard and saw that it was already 7:15am. _My neck hurts, falling asleep in the car sucks! How could Jade just leave me out here to sleep in my truck? _I looked at her house then the driveway, her car wasn't there. _Did she come home last night? Where could she be? _It was Saturday_. There was no school so she couldn't have gone there_. _Cat's maybe?_ I quickly grabbed my phone and called her, she didn't answer, I called a few more times but sill nothing. I started to panic _where could she be? Did she even come home? Why didn't she come home like she said she would? _I must of called her phone about 10 times till finally someone answered.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice picked up. "Jade? Jade where are you?" even though I knew it wasn't Jade I still had to ask. "Jade? Oh right Jade West is not able to answer she is getting her rest." The lady responds. "Where is she?" I yelled, staring to get really worried. _Where could she be? _"Ms. West is here at Central Hospital. Visiting hours is from-" I hung up quickly not caring what that lady had to say. I started up my truck and left as fast as I could._ Why was Jade in the hospital? Is she okay? What if something had happened to her?_ I did not bother to pay attention to any of the speed limits, what mattered most was getting to Jade. I finally got to the hospital, I ran as fast as I could to the front desk "Jade, Jade West, What room is she in?" the lady was quite for a bit typing on her computer then final "she's in North Wing 7th floor room 703" I nodded and rushed towards the elevators. I knew visiting hours weren't till 8 but that wasn't going to stop me from getting to her.

Jade's Point of View

I woke up to people auguring outside "I'm sorry sir visiting hours aren't until 8" a lady spoke with a firm voice."You gotta let me in, that's my girlfriend in there" I could recognize that voice anywhere. "Beck!" I said out loud, slowly trying to get myself up. The door quickly opened and Beck immediately ran to my side and embraced me. I could tell he was really worried by the way he held me. "Sir you have to leave" the nurse said standing by the door. "Could we have a moment alone please." I asked the nurse, still in Beck's arms. She nodded and closed the door. Beck kissed the top of my head and we continued to hold each other. Then finally Beck broke the silence "I was so worried about you. Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, he grabbed my hands and meet my gaze "I'm fine just a few cut, the nurse said that I would be able to go home later tomorrow." He kissed my hand before speaking again "How did this happen?" I shook my head not knowing how to say it. "I-I lost focus for one second and banged a tree" I replied. He kissed me on my lips and pulled me close to his chest again.

We held each other for another moment, and then he asked "what about our baby? Is our baby okay?" I let go of his arms and wrapped my hands around my stomach._ I have to do it. Be strong Jade! _ I've already made my decision and I knew it was in the best interest for everyone. I shook my head and whispered under my breath "I'm sorry Beck." He just stood there quietly. I could not even look at him, I didn't not have the guts to. It hurt me so much to know that he was in pain and it was entirely my fault. Here I was lying to him about our baby. Tears started coming down from my face. Beck grabbed me, held me to his chest and all I could do was say, I that was sorry. Sorry from crushing his heart and lying to him. But I knew I had to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review...<br>I really need your opinions to make sure I am heading in the right direction.**

**The more reviews i get the faster I'll update XD  
>So take the time to tell me what you think<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : My name is not Dan Schneider therefore i don't own Victorious =:::( life can be so sad some times.  
>Well enjoy Chapter 4 Please Review after <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

…_One Month Later…_

Jade's Point of View

No one knew about the secret that I hiding but my mom, no one even knew that I was pregnant (well of course Beck, he thinks I had a miscarriage). I was about 2 months pregnant, it was a good thing I could easily hide it from everyone. My stomach wasn't that big yet and I had some lose clothes to wear. Beck and I never talked about what happened, even when the topic about kids came up, we just kept quiet. It was a painful subject for the both out us. We both kind of just push it aside and focused on school.

My mom flew down to LA for my graduation and to help me pack. I haven't told Beck about moving back to New York with my mom after graduation but I knew I had to do it soon. I tore me deep inside knowing that I would have to break Beck's heart yet again but it had to be done. I wasn't only thinking of what's best for him but what's best for our baby too. I told my mom about my plan, she wasn't really happy about it. She knew it was wrong for our baby to grow up without a father but, she agreed to help me anyways.

It was the day after graduation, we were just lying down watching TV, in Beck's RV. I wasn't paying attention to the show. I all could think about was how I was gonna tell him? I had to do it today, I was leaving in two days. I grabbed my phone and decided to take a picture of our last happy moment together. Beck didn't ask why and just smiled. The show finally finished, _Come on, now was your chance_. I took a deep breath I slowly said "Beck…My mom is leaving in two days-" He nodded and looked at me with confusion. "And I-I'm well I'm going with her" I said staring down on the floor. I did not want to look at him in the eyes "Okay? When are you coming back?" he replied. "I'm not" I whispered, still looking at the floor. "Excuse me? What do you mean you're not? So you're just gonna go and leave me?" He yelled getting up from the couch. "I'm sorry Beck." "You're sorry that's all you are gonna say?" he responded. "What do you want me to say" I ask trying to hold the tears back. "Tell me why? Why now? Why all of a sudden? Don't you love me anymore is that it?" that last question shot me right in the heart. I didn't want to answer him cause I had no answers to those questions. So I just grabbed my purse and headed towards the door. Beck didn't let me go that easily. He grabbed my hand and held me in his arms. I tried to push him away but he was too strong it was all downhill from there and tears started flowing down my face. "Please, Please Jade don't go, don't leave me" he cried. My heart was already broken and this just completely shattered it. I finally got a chance and pushed him away. I grabbed his face and looked at him in the eyes and said "I'm sorry Beck! I'm sorry for everything , but I've gotta do this. It's for your own good." I kissed him on the cheeks and left.

Beck's Point of View

I was really mad at Jade. How could she just leave me and move to New York. Doesn't our relationship mean anything to her? She ignored all my calls and text and when I went to her house to try to talk to her, her father told me that she was with her mom at a hotel. He wouldn't tell me which one. It was a good thing her best friend Cat told me that her flight was tomorrow at 2. So that was my only chance to talk to her.

The next morning I got a call from Cat telling me that Jade and her mom was already at the airport, I quickly got up and headed there. I was not gonna let her go not without saying goodbye. When I finally got to the airport, I ran around trying to see if I could spot her, but I couldn't. I check the boarding times _Flight # 528 Los Angeles to New York – Departed._ I fell to my knees. _I was too late… She's gone… _ I couldn't believe my eye. I just stayed there looking at the board till finally the security told me I had to leave. I drove home still in shock. _I can't believe it… She's really gone… _

A week gone by, still no word from her. I tried calling her phone, but her phone was disconcerted. _How I was gonna to see her. Even though I go there how will I find her? New York was a big city. Where was I gonna start?_ I tried thinking of ways to find her,_ Phone book? 411_?Then it hit me_ Cat!_ Cat was Jade's best friend. Cat was heading to New York for school. _Maybe she could help me. _I knew she wouldn't be going till the end of the summer I still had my hopes up.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! So would you like to make daynight? Okay here's what you do see the button that said review? Click and tell me how i am doing.  
>Don't just hit story alert, Leave a short review and i swear you will put a smile on my face =D<strong>

**Pleas review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**LizGilliesFanForever : I think you're gonna be my new best friend =). Thanks for reviewing since chpt 1 until now XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: SO! I talk to Dan and he said I was too young to be one of the screen writers on Victorious. *tear***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Three Months Later… <em>

Cat's Point of View

The summer was ending and I was on the plane heading to New York for school. I was attending one of the top schools there, New York School of Design. _I can't wait to start school! I love fashion_. My fashion design teacher told me I had a gift, I was able to tell a person's measurement just by looking at them. _I couldn't wait to see my school, my dorm, decorate my room all pink… wait what kind of pink should I use? Baby pink or hot pink? Ugh I can't decide! That's okay I'll ask Jade, but Jade hates pink she'll only tell me to paint it black… Jade, Beck_ I remember what Beck asked me to do for him before I left LA. _Okay go to my dorm and settle down for a bit, get some things in place then head to Jade's mom's house._

When the plane landed, I quickly grab all my belongings and called for a Taxi. I gave the taxi driver my address to my dorm and we headed there. Once we got there, I put all my things in my room and walked around. I wanted to get a feel for the school. I was really excited. About half an hour I started to get tired, so I headed back to my room. Once I got there I started to unpack. I organized my closet from the different seasonal wears then to colors. I had gotten almost all of my clothes out when I came across a picture frame. It was a picture of me and Jade the day we graduated. _Jadey!_ I grabbed by purse and headed out_. I_ _hope she's there._ It was a good thing I still knew where Jade's mom lived. Jade and I took a trip to New York to visit her mom. It was during our winter break before she and Beck started dating. When I finally got there I ran to the building and headed for the elevator. _Yieek! I can't wait to see my best friend, Ahh Jadey I'm coming! _I got out and looked for _Apartment 8C. _I quickly ran up to it and started knocking on the door.

Jade's Point of View

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_Ugh!_ My back was so sore, I didn't wanna get up from the couch. _ Who could that be? _The knocking continued so I finally got up and headed for the door. "What?" I shouted at the person outside the door. To my surprise it was someone I haven't seen in a long time. "Cat? What are you doin-" I knew what she was staring at how could anyone miss it. "Oh my gosh Jadey! Wh-what happened to your belly?"She asked looking at my huge stomach. I quickly grabbed her and led her in my house. "Look Cat you can't tell ANYONE, ANYTHING"I replied "B-But your HUGE" she squealed, pointing to my stomach "CAT, Please promise me!" I yelled, she nodded her head "I promise, Jadey". We hugged each other for a moment. I gotta admit I miss my best friend. We sat down on the couch and explained everything to her. It felt good to tell someone about this. "I totally understand Jadey, I can't believe my best friend is going to be a mom. I get to be the god mother right? Is it a boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl. What are you gonna name her? You know I named my pet fish 'Princess' even though I didn't know if it was a girl fish or- " "Cat, CAT!" I yelled, shaking my head. Same old Cat. " I don't know yet, but I'm gonna fine out next week" "Oh yay! That's so exciting! Could I come with you?" she asked. "Whatever, it's on Wednesday at one, just meet me here and we will go together" I replied.

We talked for a while, about what happened in the last couple of months. Cat was telling me about her break and her new school. "Yeah! It really beautiful but my dorm isn't, Which is why I have to decorate it." She paused and asked me to use the bathroom. "Yeah it's the 2nd door to the right" I told her, as she skipped down my hall.

As the door closed her phone began to ring. She had this really weird ringtone about rainbows and unicorn, which I found really annoying. I was glad it stop, after couple of seconds but before I could finally sit there in peace it started to ring again. I finally picked it up to reject the call and that's when I saw his name. _Beck? Why was he calling her? _ After the call he sent a text. I quickly opened it. 'Hey Cat! Hope you landed safely, don't forget to contact me when you find Jade. I really need to talk to her, I need to know how she is doing.'

_Oh Beck! _ My stomach drops, I really did feel bad that I was putting him through so much pain. I hate causing him pain. But this was the only way. So I replied 'Hey Beck, I did find Jade she is doing great. She moved on. I am going to meet up with her and her boyfriend Ryan tomorrow for lunch.' I knew I had to tell him that I found someone new so that he would move on. "Jadey what's wrong?" Cat asked as she walked towards me. I really wasn't in the mood to explain so I just gave her back her phone. "It's okay Jadey, One day he will understand why you did it" she said while she gave me a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! You know what to do, if you don't I'll tell you. Click the Review bottom and tell me what you think of my story. It will really make my day. <strong>

**Oh come on!  
>Don't just click story alert, leave a comment. I don't bite, I promise so just tell me what you think of it. Alrighty then click review =)<strong>

**Please Review XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**LizGilliesFanForever: Aw! Friendship XD(lol look for that in the story)**

**Rockets Love: That was the original plan =)**

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon said i was to young as well so i can't have my own tv show. I was gonna call it "Bade Forever" (lame tittle) How many would watch it? **

**** If you don't get it by now my disclaimer are a joke. Yeah I know they are lame ones but still. I thought it was funny** **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

…_.. Six Years Later…_

Jade's Point of View

I was in my apartment getting ready to meet up with Cat and Ryan for lunch. Ryan was my mom's friend's son. He and I got close when I moved back to New York about 6 years ago. He's such a great friend and a great uncle/aunty. I mean come on who doesn't love having a gay guy as one of their close friends. He got along with everyone and ever since Cat came to New York the three of us became close friends.

"Jake, Babe put on your coat, we gotta leave now!" I said handing him his coat. "But mom, it's not even cold" he complained. "That's cause the heater is on, but when you get outside it will be, now come on Aunty Cat and Uncle Ryan are waiting for us." I helped him put his coat and headed out the door. The restaurant was only a few blocks down so we decided to walk. When we finally got there Cat and Ryan were already talking among themselves.

"Aunty Cat!" Jake screamed as he ran to Cat giving her a hug. "Hey sweetie, Oh my you've gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you, Ugh I've missed you!" she said while hug him and kissing the top of his head. "Hey Cat" I said giving her a hug as well. Cat just got back from LA, she was there for about three months. Her job requires her to travel back and forth from LA to New York. "Jadey! Oh my you look great, I swear you are one sexy mama" that made me laugh. "Umm Thanks Cat" I replied "So Cat, What's the big news that you wanted to tell us?" Ryan said, while placing Jake in his lap. "OH! Right" she grabbed my hand pulling me down to sit on the chair. "Guys, look I am engage!" She squealed, showing us her ring. "Wow! Congrats girlfriend" Ryan said placing Jake on the chair before giving her a hug. I hugged her after him "Congrats Cat" I said, "Thanks guys, Jade of course you have to be my maid of honor and Ryan you have to me on one of the groomsmen" she replied. "Aw, why can't I be a bride's mate!" He complained. Cat and I both burst into laughter. Only Ryan would say something like that. "Kidding, I would be honored to be one of the groomsmen, I can't wait for the Bachelors' party … maybe even hook up with some of the gu-" "Ryan!" I shouted covering Jake's ears. "Right sorry I got carried away" he replied. "Mommy, why are you yelling at uncle?" Jake asked looking at the both of us. "Because your uncle is a crazy lunatic" I replied. Ryan smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we order our food now, what do you wanna eat Jake?" I asked. "I'm not hungry!" Jake replied. "What's wrong babe, not feeling well?" feeling the top of his head, he seemed normal to me. "The food doesn't look good mommy!" he whispered. "What are you talking about? We came here a few days ago and you were perfectly fine with it" I stated. "I know but now its.." he didn't continue and just made a gagging face. I swear I love this boy to death but he can be so stubborn at times. I wonder who he gets it from. I rolled my eyes and said "If you won't eat anything then you won't be playing in the soccer game tomorrow!" "but mom" he whined " No buts, don't eat, don't play" I said and continued to look at the menu. "come on, buddy just pick something" Ryan said to him and patted him on the head. Jake crossed his arm across his chest. "Fine!" he said and looked back at me "I want cheese pizza." I smiled and kissed the top of his head "that's my boy."

The waiter came with our orders and handed us our foods. We started eating while Cat talks about her wedding plans. "Wait who's the lucky guy?" Ryan asked. Here we were talking about her wedding plans and we didn't even know who she was marrying. She hasn't mentioned any guy to us, which made me curious to know who he was. "Well you remember in high Robbie-" My eyes widen "Shapiro!" Cat giggled and nodded her head "the dude with that stupid puppet?" I almost shouted. "Jadey! That's not nice, and plus he stop bringing Rex with him years ago." She replied. "Sorry Cat that was just really shocking, I didn't know you still kept in touch with him" "We never use to but then last year we ran into each other at the mall and everything just went from there" she explained. "I am happy for you, Cat. No really I am. I'm glad you found the one for you." I said giving her a hug. "Thanks Jadey" she replied. "Aw friendship" Ryan squealed joining in on the hug. "Okay we can stop now, everyone is staring at us" trying to push them away. Jake just laughed at us and continued to eat his pizza. For someone who said he wasn't hungry, this boy could eat.

"Okay now that you found a man, we gotta work on this one right here" Ryan pointed to me. "No! I'm fine I got the only guy I need right here" wiping Jake's face with a napkin and then kissed him on the cheeks. "He's just a boy, he's not a man, No offence little guy" Ryan patted the top of his head. Like Jake even knew he meant by that. "Look I don't need a guy in my life I am perfectly fine!" I snorted back. Who were they to tell me that what I needed? "Honey you haven't dated anyone since you popped that little one out, I think it's time that you moved on. It's not healthy for him to grow up without a fath -… OW" I kicked him under the table before he could finish that sentence. "Seriously, what is the matter with you? How many times do we have to have this conversation?" I yelled. Jake was now looking at us with curiosity. "You guys stop fighting." Cat cried. "I'm sorry Jade, I went too far." Ryan exclaimed. "Yeah no kidding" I replied looking at Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do =)<strong>

**Review Review Review!**

**BTW I am having so much fun writing this story. I have a strong feeling its gonna be about 25 chapters, maybe even more! So if you really like my story tell people about it. Tell your friends, your parents, your grandparents, hey even tell your pet dog =) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop, a cell phone, and an iTouch. Oh and pet fish name fishy!  
>The only way i'll own Beck and Jade is if I buy their dolls. SO watch out Dan i am so gonna own them when it comes out. XD<strong>

**BTW I'm am such a tumblr freak, so if you have a tumblr (that is mostly about Beck, Jade, Bade, Liz gillies, Avan Jogia, Or Elavan) Let me know i so would follow you =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Jade's Point of View.

It's been a week since Cat told us about her engagement. We were in my apartment, planning her wedding. I had to since I was the maid of honor. "Did you guys set a date for the wedding?" I asked while looking through bridal magazines. "Umm no Robbie just told me to pick a time and a place and he'll be there. Isn't that cute?" she nudged me in the arm. "Very!" I said sarcastically. Then it hit me "Hey Cat, Does Robbie keep in touch with everyone, you know the whole gang?" " yeah he still talks to all of them well when Andre and Tori aren't off doing a concert, but he's gotten really close to Beck" She replied and my eyes widen! "Don't worry he won't be there. He told Robbie he couldn't make it because he's working on a new movie." I felt relief to hear that.

Beck, that name brought back some many memories, both good and bad. I would be lying if I said I never once thought about him. It's kind of hard when you live with someone that looks exactly like him. The only thing he got from me was my pale skin and, my eyes. It's hard to forget someone that gave you so many memories, and to just throw them all away is even harder. There are nights when I go back to my room after putting Jake to bed and just look through all the pictures. There are nights where I dream about him only to wake up realizing that he isn't there. I've never found anyone after Beck. I couldn't even find the guts to remove the matching necklace that he bought; I've been wearing it till this day. Yeah I've been on a couple of dates mostly because I was force by Ryan and or Cat, it lasted no more than two dates. There was just no one that caught my eye, no one could compare to Beck. Plus it's hard to date when you were a full time student at Juilliard and had a son to take care of. Even after I graduated and did few well know musicals I've never had the time to date. It was a good thing I had my mom to help me out. Without her I don't think I would be able to pursue my dreams and give my son the life that he deserves.

"So where are you thinking of having it?" putting the magazine down and walking over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water "I don't know, somewhere exciting and exotic" she laughed as I handed her some water. "I know Cancun!" she shouted. "Well as fun as that sounds, if you do have it there, there's a chance that you would have to find a new ring barrier cause there is no way I am bring Jake to Cancun, plus I would have to get him a passport and I really don't have time for that right now. I really gotta focus on the musical that we're working on and I haven't even started on the script yet, Sorry Cat." "No, its fine Jadey I really want you guys to be there" she smiled.

"Mommy, mommy!" Jake ran in to my arms, his greenish- blue eyes filled with tears "what's wrong, baby?" I ask rubbing his back. I could not make out what he said. He buried his face in the crook of my neck making it hard to understand him. "Baby I can't understand you" I set him on the kitchen counter and lifted his face off my shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong Babe" wiping the tears from his eyes. "I-I I had a-a b-bad dream" he cried. "It's okay baby it's just a dream…. Shhh I'm here, mommy here for you!" I said holding him and then kissed him on the top of his head.

**** Flashback****

"Jade, JADE! Wake up" He said, his hands firmly gripping my shoulders. "Beck!" I said crying and holding on to him in my arms. "Shhh… it's okay babe, it's just a dream, I'm here. I'm here for you" he said holding me and then kissing me on the top of my head. This happened every time I had a bad dream.

****End of Flashback****

A tear fell down from my face "Mommy, mommy why are you crying?" Jake looked up at me with his greenish- blue eyes. "cause it makes me sad to see you cry" I replied. Yeah that was one reason why, but no one but me will know the other reason. "Aw you both are making me sad. I know what will make you guys feel better" we both looked up at Cat "Ice cream!"She squealed. "Only ice cream would make YOU feel better" I laughed. "wanna get some ice cream babe?" looking at Jake who now had a smile on his face. He nodded and I took him off the counter.

"You know, you know what I wanna try mommy?" Jake asked taking another bite of his chocolate ice cream. "What?"I replied taking another scoop of my coffee flavored ice cream. "Shave ice!"He screamed. "I love shave ice!" Cat screamed with excitement. "Shave ice? Where did you get that from?" I asked sometimes I wonder what goes on in this kid's head. "Umm, a girl from daycare, she told us – she said that she had some when she went to Hawaii and its really really good!" "OMG! Jake you are such a genius." Cat squealed while giving him a hug. Jake and I looked at each other with confusion "You wanna tell us why" I ask. Cat looked at me and said cheerfully "Hawaii! That's where I wanna have my wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys lets make a deal. If I get more than 8 reviews (for this chapter) I'll post up two chapter in one night.<br>Sorry i'm just Crazy for your guys opinions. I don't wanna disappoint you guys =)  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**He, so you guys lost the deal =( **

**Hope you guys aren't mad at me, ****But here's chapter 8 =)**

**LizGilliesFanForever: LOL I don't know if i should be flattered or scared XD**

**A/N: Yay! Finally get to write about where I live! Just so everyone knows, the places in this story are actual places. I am not making it up, so if you ever come to Honolulu Hawaii check them out XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: YAY! i own Beck and Jade XD ... yeah that's right i bought the dolls XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Day One in Hawaii_

Jade's Point of View

It's been a month since Cat announced her engaged and now we are on the plane heading to Hawaii. I was excited to go, well I wasn't at first but it was all that Jake could talk about. He was really excited, he has never been this far away from home. I've token him to Disneyland in Florida when he was about 3 years old and to Hershey Park last year, but that's pretty much the farthest place we've been together.

Jake was fast asleep on my right, I was glad that he was. He was starting to annoy me with all his Hawaii talk. I've been listening to him talk about it for 2 weeks straight. Man this boy can talk forever, I should really reconsider getting a babysitter to watch him instead of Ryan and Cat, Cat especially. "Two weeks in Hawaii! Are you excited?" Ryan looked at me from the back. "Totally!" I said sarcastically. I gotta admit two weeks without work would be fun and I get to spend it with Jake, but I also had to help Cat with the wedding plans, which I wasn't looking forward to. Cat and I had opposite tastes. It never seems to amaze me how we could be so different yet still be the best of friends.

We finally landed in Honolulu, Hawaii. It was a long 10 hour flight. Half of the time was spent sleeping the other half was listening to Cat and Jake talk about how excited they were about going. Jake finally stopped when I brought out a DVD of his Spiderman episode for him to watch. Cat on the other hand was a different story. We checked in at Hilton Hawaiian Village. It was really nice. The lady at the front desk told us that there were animals in different parts of the hotel. Jake wanted to go see them, but it was already late and we were all tired. The three of us got a room on the same floor, it was pretty much right next to each other. We went our separate ways after that we got ready for bed.

I just finish giving Jake a bath when I heard a knocking on my door. I quickly walked to the door and opened it "What!" I asked as Cat and Ryan made their way in my room. "Tomorrow morning you have to come with me to meet the wedding planner. Okay we have to be there by 10:00" She said as she sat next to Jake who was already drifting off to sleep. "Yeah sure" I said then remembered a promise "wait I told Jake that I would take him to see those penguins downstairs" "I'm sure he'll understand just tell him I'll take him to the beach tomorrow and you guys can go look at them the next day" Ryan stated. "Yeah, okay" I said. After a short conversation they both left, and then I headed to bed.

The next morning I woke up to Jake jumping on my bed. "Come on mom lets go see the penguins!" he screamed. I looked at the clock and it was only 7:45 "ugh Jake why do have to wake up so early!" I moaned. "Because mom," he was now pulling my arm to get me to get up "come on lets go" "Jake we can't go today I have to help auntie Cat with the wedding." He looked a bit sad but then nodded his head. "I promise we'll go tomorrow" I said pulling him so he was lying down next to me. "But guess what Uncle Ryan is gonna take you down to the beach, isn't that fun?" I said trying to sound very enthusiastic, without a hint of sarcasm. "Okay but we are going to see them tomorrow okay?" He said "I promise, now let's cuddle for a couple more minutes and then grab some breakfast"

After breakfast we went back up to the room to get ready. I got Jake ready to go to the beach and then I got ready for a day with Cat and the wedding planner. Robbie was flying in from LA tomorrow that's why Cat wanted me to come. I didn't really mind, it's just I would rather be at the beach with Jake rather than meet with the wedding planner. I haven't been to the beach in a long time well the Pacific Ocean, it's been years. After a couple of minutes I dropped Jake off to Ryan's room and headed down the lobby to meet up with Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys wanna try the deal again?<br>Okay same thing. I if I get more then 8 reviews for this chapter. Then I will post up two chapters tomorrow XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Don't just click follow story**

**!REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey deals a deal you guys won so I posted up Chapter 9 and 10**

**BTW Please read the A/N at the end of Chapter 10 it is every important.**

**Disclaimer: If you still think that i own Victorious then I 3 you. And i a sorry to tell you that i don't. I know i'm sad too =(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Day One in Hawaii_

Beck's Point of View.

I landed in Hawaii, driving around trying to find the hotel. I gotta say it's a beautiful, warm and relaxing state. It was just what I needed after non- stop filming. I checked in at Hilton Hawaiian Village hotel, where the wedding was going to take place. A few people came up to me asking if I was the guy in 'High School Life' and 'Kicker' and took pictures. I did a few movies back then until I finally decided to become a director. I still didn't tell Cat and Robbie that I was coming. Filming finished early and I needed a break, plus I didn't wanna miss one of my close friend's wedding, I was the best man after all. Well I don't know if that is the case now, maybe they replaced me after I told them I couldn't make it. I better go find Robbie and let him know I was here. I grabbed my phone and called him but he didn't answer. So I just text him 'Hey Robbie, I finished filming early and I'm here in Hawaii. Call me when you get this' I hit send and headed towards the beach.

I was close to shore just looking out at sea. Man I love the beach, the beach here was different from the one in Venice, but I'm not one to complain. I set my towel down by a little boy making a sand castle, making sure not to step on his work. The last thing I wanted to do was make a little boy cry and ruin his hard work. I gotta admit the little boy had skills for someone who looked like he was 4-5 years old. His back slightly turned towards me, I didn't get a good look at him and just headed straight into the water for a swim. It felt good and refreshing; I did a few short laps till finally I got out. I went back to where I set my towel and I notice that the little boy wasn't there anymore. _Hm! Must of gone back with his parents._ I looked back at the sea just to relax. _Is that the little boy? Where was he going? Is he swimming alone?_ I looked around to see if anyone was watching him. I scanned the people around me and no one seems to be paying attention. I looked back at the boy who was now going further in the water._ Holy shit!_ I quickly got up and raced to the beach, I quickly swam towards the boy. _The little boy is drowning! _I got to him as fast as I could and grabbed him. I quickly brought him back to shore and laid him down. _Oh my god he's not breathing._ I quickly applied CPR to the boy. Thank god I took this class; you never know when it will come in handy. The boy started coughing. _ Oh thank god!_ His eyes shot open and started to cry. "Hey it's alright, you're okay" I said staring at his eyes,and then he reached out and hugged me. There was something about his eyes, those greenish- blue eyes. I really couldn't put my fingers on it but it's like I've seen them before. There was something about this boy, It felt like I've met him before, he looks so familiar. "What's your name?" I ask, while patting his back, maybe it will ring a bell. "um-m Jake" he sobbed. A second later a tall male with brown hair and brown eyes ran to his side followed by a lifeguard. "JAKE! Oh my gosh are you okay buddy." The guy said pulling him in for a hug. Jake sobbed in his arms "I want mommy!" Jake cried. "Here let me check him out to see if he is okay." The lifeguard said placing his first aid kit down. The male placed Jake down next to the lifeguard and then turned towards me. "Thank you man, thanks for saving him" he said looking at me. "You're welcome just don't let it happen again." I replied. He turned back to Jake before I could say anymore. He picked up Jake and walked away with the lifeguard, to bring him back to his mom or to make sure Jake was alright. I grabbed my things and headed back to my room.

I took a shower and just sat up on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Jake. There was just something about those eyes. I really couldn't put my hands on it, they look so familiar. I tried to shake it off and decided to go on a drive around Waikiki. I needed something to clear my mind. I grabbed my watch and necklace off the night stand, which I took off before I went swimming. I held the necklace in my hand and stared at it; it brought back a lot of memories of Jade. _Jade! _She had the same eyes just like him. How could I forget those beautiful greenish- blue eyes? But what does she have to do with the little boy? Maybe they are related, Nephew? No she was an only child. It had to have been her cousin's kid, there was no other explanation. _Wait what am I thinking?_ Maybe it all just a coincident, that someone had the same color eyes as her and have not relation what so ever. I could just be overreacting. _I needed to get out of here! _I grabbed my phone, wallet and key and headed out the door. Just as I reached the elevator I received a text, it was from Robbie 'Hey Man glad you could make it. Still in LA so see you till tomorrow.' Great Robbie isn't here yet. What am I suppose to do now? I got out of the elevator and walked to my car in the parking lot. I know Cat's here maybe I should go meet up with her, I started typing 'Hey Cat! I'm here in Hawaii. If you're not busy lets have some dinner' I was about to hit send but had a second thought. _What if she is busy with the wedding arrangements? Maybe I shouldn't bother her. _I deleted the text and got in my car and drove off. I guess I'll just go with my original plan and drive around the city, I'm sure I'll find something to do.

* * *

><p><strong>***Wait before you read chapter ten****<br>**

**Review this chapter. **

**Just because the number nine sounds like a whiney number doesn't mean it doesn't deserve a review.**

**!Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**If you are on this chapter that means you already read and reviewed chapter 9, right , right? If not then go back and do so.**

*****Please read A/N at the end of this chapter.*****

**Disclaimer: If i owned Victorious then i wouldn't be in school. I would be working on set with the cast and make cupcakes and brownies. Unfortunately i don't know how to bake =(... Just kidding i do XD But knowing how to bake doesn't mean i own Victorious, which means i still have to go to school. =:::(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_Day Two in Hawaii_

Jade's Point of View

It was the next morning and once again I get a wake-up call from Jake. "Wake up! Wake up!" he screamed. I looked at the time, _Ugh! Its only 7:50 am._ I swear who needs an alarm when I have him. He usually wasn't like this, back home. "Why don't you go watch some TV for a bit and I'll be up soon." I said burying my face in the pillow. Jake stopped jumping and laid next to me on the bed, putting his arms around my shoulders. I got a good 5 minutes of peace and quiet until Jake got bored and started fidgeting on the bed, making it hard to go back to sleep. "Alright, you win I'm getting up." I got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. After Jake and I got ready we went to Cat's room. "Where shall we go for breakfast?"Cat ask as we sat on the bed. "I don't know where ever is fine" I said. Cat was still applying makeup and Ryan came "Come Ladies, and Jake. Let's get some food, I'm starving." He grumbled. "Me too, my tummy is grumbling." Jake pouted. I grabbed his arm and placed him on my lap, resting my head on his. "I'm sorry sweetie; I'm all done" Cat said squeezing his cheeks "Alrighty then let's go gals, and guy!" Ryan yelled and headed for the door "Yay food!" Jake shouted. Alright it's officially I am not going to leave him alone with Cat anymore. I'm so getting a babysitter.

We went to eat at EGGS 'N THINGS for breakfast, well more like a Brunch cause Cat took long to get ready. I gotta admit their food was good. They were known for their pancakes. After breakfast we walked back to our hotel. "Robbie will be here soon and I got a few errands to do, so I'll meet up with you guys later." Cat waved and left. "So what shall we do now?" Ryan asked. "Let's go see the penguins, please please please" Jake pleaded. "Alright, alright lets go" I replied. "Yay!" He squealed grabbing both mines and Ryan's hand. Man it's like the boy has never seen one before. We arrived at the display where they kept the penguins. We got there just in time for the feeding. We watched as the lady fed the 4 penguins. Jake really seem to enjoy it and I just enjoyed watching him, how his face would light up when he saw the penguins do something he thought was silly. Of course I took a bunch of pictures, I promised my mom I would and for memories. It's not every day you can go to Hawaii.

We spent at least 15 minutes watching the penguins, and then Jake went running off to see the Koi fishes. I took my time walking there just in case Ryan comes back from the bathroom he wouldn't be stuck looking for us. Jake wasn't that far, I had my eyes on him the whole time. Well until someone came up to me. "Jade, Jade West?" a teenage girl came up to me. "umm yeah" I replied " I loved you in the musical ' Forever Is True' can I have your autograph?" she squealed. "yeah sure" I grabbed the pen and note pad and signed it. "Here you go" I said handing it back and gave a fake smile. "Thank you" she screamed and gave me a hug. My acting skills kicked in and I put on the friendliest face "Your welcome." I replied. I looked back up to where Jake was and saw him there standing next to a man, he looked like he was talking to Jake so I quickly rushed towards them. Who the hell was this guy? And what makes him think he could just talk to an innocent little kid. "Jake!" i shouted as I got closer.

Beck's Point of View

I headed down stairs to grab something to eat. I must of taken the wrong turn cause I was passing by a bunch of small ponds with fishes in them. I stopped to admire them and to see what kind of fished they were, _Ahh! Kio!_ They were huge. I turned around to make my way out when a little boy bumped into me. "Sorry Mr." the boy said to me. Wait I know this boy how could I forget those eyes. "Jake, right?" I asked with a friendly smile. "How do you know my name?" He asked. "I was the guy that saved you yesterday in the water" I replied. "Oh right, thanks for saving me" he said and stared at the pond. There was something about this boy that made me want to get to know him better "So how are you feeling" I asked turning back to the pond. "I'm okay now but I don't wanna go swimming for a while" he replied. I tried to hold back the laughter. I was about to say something to keep the conversation going but I was interpreted "Jake!" a beautiful but yet firm voice shouted, it sounded familiar but yet, unknown. Jake turned around and ran to the lady. "MOMMY, come look at the fish."Jake squealed. I kept looking at the pond trying to remember where I heard that voice before. I finally gave up and Jake and his mom were next to me. I turned to see the source of that beautiful voice. There she was long brown hair, and soft pale skin. _Jade!_ My heart started beating faster and faster by the second. I had to blink my eyes until finally I found the voice to speak. "Jade?" I asked. The beautiful lady with brown hair, soft pale skinned stared at me. "Beck" she whispered under her breathe. Her expression was just like mines, we both were in shock. We were both quiet for a moment then Jake spoke and broke the silent's "You know him to mommy?" he asked tugging on Jade's hand. _Mommy? _ "Jake is your son?" I asked, question that escaped my mouth and wasn't suppose to come out. She grabbed Jake and carried him on the side of her hip "Yeah he is my son, got a problem." She replied. Yup that was the same old Jade. Before I could say no she spoke again "Wait how do you know him" she asked glaring at me. "That's the man that saved me from drowning yesterday" Jake replied. Jade eyes shot wide opened as she stared at Jake. "You drowned yesterday?" she yelled. "Yeah but it's okay I'm okay mommy." Jake replied. Jade opened her mouth to say something when a guy came to them "Hey guys what's going on?" he asked, it was the same guy that was with Jake yesterday at the beach. Jade turned and punched him in the arm "OWW! What was that for." he shouted. "How could you let Jake drown yesterday and not tell me about it?" Jade yelled back. My instincts kicked in and I placed a hand on Jade's shoulder to calm her down, she jerk it off and glared at me. "Come on Ryan you have lots of explaining to do" she said and pushed the guy towards the opposite direction. I just stared as they started to walk away. " Bye Mr!" Jake called back while waving. I couldn't help but smile. Jade turned around and glared at me then continued walking, with Jake still in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you enjoy the two chapters. =)<strong>

*****A/N: Okay so lately I've been having writer's block. I know how I want my story to go but I am having a hard time putting it together. Plus it's going to be hard to concentrate all this week cause I have a test like every other day. So I am going to take a short break from writing. It makes me sad cause I really enjoy writing this story. I don't wanna disappoint you guys and write something that doesn't make sense. I'll probably update in about a week or so. Don't worry; I won't keep you guys waiting too long. I hope you guys aren't mad at me, and will still continue to read and review my story.*****

**Even if you are mad at me review this chapter.  
><strong>

**! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, i'm back from my break. I actually got a lot done XD.  
><strong>

**OKAY, I was kind of sad that only 3 people reviewed chapter nine and ten.  
><strong>**To the three that reviewed thanks for reviewing XD.  
><strong>**To the ones that read but didn't review, was it that bad? Please tell me so i can fix it =( **

**Disclaimer: SO, turns out that the Jade doll was actually a BRATS doll... so now i don't own Jade or Beck =(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_Day Two in Hawaii_

Jade's Point of View

_Oh my gosh! What the hell just happened?_ _What the hell was Beck doing here, Cat said that he wasn't coming._ _ What if he finds out? Does he already know something? No he doesn't, he would have said something, wouldn't he? And how the hell does he know Jake? And Jake drowning? What the hell is going on here?_ I was deep into thoughts when Jake leaned his head on my shoulders, as we got in the elevator.

"Jade I am so sorry, I-"

"Don't even!" I replied. Ryan and Cat know it's hard for me to really get mad when Jake is with me.

We got out of the elevator and we headed towards my room I opened the door and place Jake down. " Hey baby why don't you go watch some TV and mom and uncle Ryan are just gonna be outside talking okay". He quickly nodded and ran to the TV.

I closed the door, I turned towards Ryan who looked really scared. "Call Cat Now!" I said trying not to shout. Ryan did as he was told and called her, I can hear him talking but wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I was trying not to let my anger out just yet.

"She said she'll be here in a few minutes" he said shutting his phone.

"Knock on my door when she gets here." I said and went back inside my room.

Beck's Point of View

I stood in the lobby wondering what just happened. _Did I just really see Jade?_ I couldn't believe that I saw her again. It's been years since I seen that angelic face. She still looks like the same Jade, since I last remember. She looks like the Jade I fell in love with, the same Jade I was still in love with. Only slightly differences, she got rid of her blue extensions in her hair and dyed it back to brown, and she had this glow. A different glow from when we're together, it was a little bit brighter. She seemed to be happier, well it changed when she found out her son almost died. _Wait her son_, she has a son, Jake. _Wow who would have thought Jade was the mother type._ I mean I've always seen the two of us getting married and having two or three kids but, I never could imagine her having a family with someone else, but me. She was a mother to that cute little boy, and probably married to that guy. _What was his name… Ryan. Ryan that name sounded so familiar. _But I couldn't put my finger on it. Wait Robbie has never mentioned her being married. Well from all the times that I asked him about her when he finished seeing Cat, he hasn't mentioned anything to me.

I didn't realize that my legs were moving, it's like they had a mind of their own and I just keep walking. I turned the corner and bumped in to a lady "BECK!" She screamed.

I looked up and it was Cat. "Hi Cat! Hey so listen" I began but she interrupted.

"Hey sorry Beck no time to talk right now, I have something to take care of. I'll call you later so we can have dinner or something okay? See yah later" She said and quickly walked to the elevators. I didn't want to stop her cause I knew she was busy with the wedding arrangement, which was only in a couple of days. I guess I would just have to ask her some other time

Jade's Point of View

I was sitting next to Jake, replaying the incident that happened a few minutes ago in my head, when I heard a knocking. "Come in" I yelled. Cat came running in the door and sat by me on the couch.

"Jadey! What Happened," she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Jake, we're gonna be outside talking okay?" I said getting up from the bed. Jake just simply nodded his head and continued to watch TV. I shut the door and faced both Cat and Ryan.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I shouted, not caring if the whole floor heard me. "WOULD SOME ONE TELL ME WHAT HE IS DOING HERE?" I took a deep breath and waited for one of them to reply. Cat and Ryan look at each other terrified, I don't think either of them has seen me like this before, well maybe Cat but it's been years since I got this mad. I learned to watch what I say for Jake's sake.

"Jade, I promise I did not know he was coming. He told us he wasn't." Cat said placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off,

I was really upset. I didn't know what to believe. So far everything seemed like a set up, Him being here, me being here, him meeting Jake. "Seriously I don't know what to think. Everything seemed to be like a set up. How and does he even know Jake!" I paused for a bit, I took a deep breath and then started again, "What about Jake, Why did he say he drowned? Was that part of your plan, TO KILL HIM?" I shouted. They both looked offended but I really didn't care, I just wanted answers "WELL?" I shouted.

"Jade, we're best friends. I would never do that to you." Cat stated.

"Then why the hell is he here?" I shouted I was really mad and there was no stopping till I got the answers I needed.

"I really don't know. He told us he couldn't make it. Robbie didn't tell me he was coming, I promise, I would never want to hurt you and Jake. I love you guys!" she said.

From the sound of her voice she sounded like she was about to cry, which told me she really didn't plan this. "AND WHAT ABOUT JAKE? WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!" I yelled, glaring at Ryan.

He started to walk back, hiding behind Cat, "Okay before you kill me, remember we are good friends and its illegal, you can get arrested and Jake wouldn't have a mo-"

"SHUT UP AND JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED" I shouted.

At this point Ryan had his hands on Cat's shoulders, using her as a shield "Okay, I turned around to get some Shave Ice and he was on the sand making a sand castle. Then when I turned back he was drowning and someone already got him and broth him back to the shore, so I called the lifeguard. Jade, I'm sorry it was accident. You don't know how bad I feel." He replied.

I just rolled my eyes. I sat against the wall bringing my knees to my chest and covered my face with my hands. _What am I gonna do now._ I felt Cat and Ryan sit beside me and both placing their hands on my back.

"I am really sorry, and if there is any way I could make it up to you and Jake, I would" Ryan spoke first and then Cat "I'm sorry too". I didn't look at them, I just kept my head down, trying to understand everything that happened.

"Maybe it all happened for a reason" Cat stated, I quickly shot my head up and arching one eyebrow at her.

"I'm just saying that maybe it's time that you told him about Jake." She replied. _Maybe she's right_, I've kept it a secret for 6 six years. It's time that it should all come out. Beck has the right to know about him and Jake deserves to know who his was father. My only problem was how I was gonna them._ Sigh_

* * *

><p><strong>Please make me happy.<strong>

Review this chapter... PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guy thanks to the people that reviewed, you guys make me happy.**

**For those who didn't... =( do you like making me sad?WHY?**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* BTW Dan posted a new video of the cast... go watch it on youtube =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_Day Two in Hawaii_

Jade's Point of View

We sat there in silent until Jake opened the door. "Mommy, I'm hungry can I have a snack, please" Jake pleaded.

"Yeah sure I'll go grab you a snack" I replied, standing up from the ground. "Watch him till I get back and don't let him out of your sight. Not even for a second" I said glaring at both Cat and Ryan. They simply nodded and I made my way to the elevator.

I went down to the lobby and found a small convenient store, _ABC Store. What kind of name is that?_ I went in and walked around, _I should stock up so that I don't have to come back if Jake got hungry. _I grabbed a couple bags of chips, a pack of juicy juice for Jake and coffee for me. I went in line to pay when I heard a familiar voice call out my name, I quickly turned round _Ugh! Really?_

"Jade, Hey" Beck smiled as he walked towards me.

"Stalker much" I said turning back towards the cashier. The lady stared scanning all the items in my basket.

"Whoa, having a party? Am I invited?" Beck asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why do you care? And no if I was to a have party you wouldn't be invited." I replied.

"Your total is $15. 65." The cashier said, I handed her my card.

"Would that be debit or credit" she asked.

"Credit" I replied. I seriously wanted to get away from Beck, thinking he would ask me more questions, questions about Jake. I just wasn't ready for them just yet. The lady handed back my card and the bag full of snacks. Beck and I both reached out for it at the same time, leaving our hands to touch. His touch gave me chills running down my spine.

"I can handle it by myself' I said jerking his hand away, I turned around and started walking away, of course he followed.

"It's been a long time since we talked. How have you been?" he asked.

"Great" I replied, I wanted to keep the conversation short and hoping that he will get the clue but knowing Beck, he wouldn't.

"So you're Jake's mom." I stopped at his remark, He stopped right front of me. It annoyed me, well I was already annoyed to being with and his stupid comments are just made it worst.

"No Beck, I'm his grandma of course I am his mom" my voice was louder this time.

He smiled trying to hold back his laughter. "Grandma huh?" he said trying to again not laugh.

I scoff at him and started walking again this time he walked right in my path. "Jade"

"What, what do you want Beck" I shouted.

"I just want to talk. I haven't seen you in years." He smiled.

"Well I don't" I replied and walked around him, he grabbed my wrist.

"Why not?" He looked a bit hurt but still tried to put a smile.

"Look as much as I wanna play catch up and twenty –one questions, I have to get back to my son" I said with a firm voice, I shook his hand away and walked away. He didn't come after me and I was glad. I really needed to think about what I was gonna do.

I got back to the room, Jake and Ryan were on the couch watching TV. "Where's Cat?" I asked handing Jake a bag of Cheetos and a Juicy Juice box.

"She went to pick up Robbie at the airport." He replied. I nodded and walked to the balcony with my phone and coffee. If there was anyone that could help, it was my mom.

I explained everything to her from seeing Beck at the lobby, to Jake being rescued by Beck. "So what are you going to do, Honey?" she asked. I really didn't know what to do. I was really confused right now.

"I don't know, that's why I called you. I really need your help. What should I do?" I asked.

"Honey, you know I can't answer that. As much as I want to help you, you have to come up with the answer by yourself." She replied. I knew she was gonna say something like that but I had to ask anyways. "I know" I said.

We're quiet for a bit and then she spoke again "What's stopping you from telling Beck?"

"I don't know, cause I don't know how to tell him." I replied.

"You know what I think, I think that there is more to it and just that" she said.

I was confused "what do you mean by that?"

"I think that there is another reason why you won't tell him." She explained.

"And what reason could that possibly be?" I asked, I really couldn't think of another reason.

"You figure that out sweetie, just don't take too long. It might be too late." Okay now I was really confused, _what did she mean another reason? And to take too long and it might be too late?_ Okay I admit that I wasn't over Beck, even after all these years he's still the only guy that I love. I love him so much it hurts. This is why I don't want to tell him. I don't want him to get hurt again. I just don't have it in me to tell him.

Just as I was about to speak she cut me off "Jade Honey I gotta go in a bit. Can I talk to Jake really quick before I go"

"Yeah sure" I replied. "I opened the glass door.

"Jake, Grandma wants to talk to you" I said handing him the phone.

"Hi grandma" he cheered "I'm okay… don't worry about me I'm okay….yup I'm having a great time… okay grandma I love you too, bye" he said and handed the phone back to me.

"Okay mom I'll talk to you later bye, love you too" I said and hung up.

"Hey, Cat just texted me, she wants to know if you will be okay to have dinner with her, Robbie and Beck. She said if it's gonna be uncomfortable for you then we don't have to go." Ryan said looking at me. I really didn't wanna go, but at the same time I wanted to go.

"Ugh the lasting thing that I wanna right now is to see him" I replied.

Ryan nodded "Okay I'll tell Cat to tell them we have other plans"

"You can go if you want to, you don't have to just cause I'm not." I told him.

"Sister please, I am not gonna leave you alone like this" I just nodded " So Jake where shall we go for dinner" Ryan asked. Jake just shrugged his shoulders and continued watching TV.

Beck's Point of View

Robbie texted me saying we were all gonna have dinner tonight at the Hard Rock Café. I was glad that we were all having dinner together. This would give me a chance to catch up with them, especially Jade. I got into the shower and got ready for tonight. I made sure that I was looking my best, but not to formal. _Wow I sound like a girl right now._ I grabbed my watch and saw the necklace, the same one that Jade had. I debated whether I should wear it or not. _Would she think I was crazy for still having it, and for still wearing it. _I decided to just wear it anyways. I never took it off before, well unless I went to take a shower other than that I always had it on. Even after we broke up, I still wore it and even when I went on dates with others girls I wore it. Yeah I've been on many dates, but they never do last long. The longest relationship I've been on was 5 months, I always found myself comparing them to Jade. In the end I would break it off.

I waited in the lobby for Cat, Robbie and or Jade to come. I saw Cat and Robbie walking hand in hand. I was really happy for them. I was glad they ended up together. I knew that they had a thing for each other in high school. I looked around to see where Jade was but I didn't see her. The couple came up to me

"Hey Beck" Cat said, Robbie just waved.

" Hey Cat , Hey Robbie" I didn't want to seem so obvious I so didn't ask where Jade was. She was probably still getting ready. This wasn't the first time we had to wait for her. She was always the tardy one in high school.

"Shall we go?" Cat said.

"Wait don't you guys wanna wait for Jade." I asked.

"Oh their not coming" Cat replied.

"How come" I asked, okay now I could care less if I made it obvious that I wasn't over her and that I was really looking forward to seeing her.

"The three of them had other plans, shall we go we still have to walk there" She replied, Robbie and I simply nodded and I started walking behind them. _The three of them had other plans, _those words kept repeating in my head. _How could I forget, she was with him._ I held on to my necklace. _It's not Beck and Jade anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Beck =(<strong>

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for reviewing. Please continue to do so after every chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: Do really need to this? Its sad enough that i don't own Victorious and now i have to be reminded i don't every time i update -_- **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Day three in Hawaii

Jade's Point of View

The next morning I felt bad we didn't do that much things yesterday. I know that Jake would rather go out, then stay in the hotel room and watch TV. I was determined to make it up to him. Surprisingly, when I woke up Jake was still asleep. I checked the time to see how early I woke up _8:00am. Wow I didn't wake up early, Jake just woke up late. _ I got off of bed and turned on the coffee maker. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower, I might as well take advantage of this time to get ready and think of a something for us to do. I got out of the shower and walked back to the bed room. Jake was still asleep, _Wow he must be really tired._ I changed in to my clothes and grabed my coffee. I took a sip of it and checked the time again _8:20am. _I might as well wake him up. Now I was getting hungry. I walked over to his bed, there he was sleeping like a baby. I couldn't but admire how he looked so much like Beck.

I kissed him lightly on the cheeks then whispered in his ear "Jake, come on babe time to get up" Jake grumbled and buried his head in the pillow.

"Come on babe mommy has a fun day planned for us." I lied, I still had no idea what we were gonna do. Jake didn't move.

"Like what" he muffled through the pillow.

"Umm grab some breakfast and then I don't know go to the zoo or we can go to the aquarium." I replied.

Jake's head shot up really quick. "Really can we go" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah today will be your day, you get to pick where we go today." I replied

"Yay" he shouted. Jake got up and kissed me on the checks I smiled and kissed him back. Jake ran in the bathroom to get ready. I got up and continued to get ready. I texted Ryan and told him the planned and asked him if he wanted to join us, after a few seconds he replied saying that he would join us for breakfast only. He wanted to get a tattoo here so that was what he was gonna do.

After thirty minutes of getting ready Ryan, Jake and I walked across the street to Wailana Coffee House for breakfast. I really didn't feel like going too far. We were there for about an hour thirty minutes and then left.

Jake and I made our way to the parking lot and got into the rental car. We drove to the Waikiki Aquarium, Jake was really excited. I was just happy that he was. I know that spending quality time with my son was a good distraction from all the things that were going on, and it kind of worked. Jake distracted me by pointing at all the different sea creatures in the tank. Many of which I could not pronounce, they had Hawaiian names. I made sure to take a lot of picture for memories. I started a scrap book of Jake ever since I got my first ultrasound picture. It was my mom's idea and I just agreed with her.

It was a long day for both of us. We went to the aquarium and had lunch at a small restaurant in there and then continued to walk around. It was a great afternoon spent with Jake, but all good things come to an end, and we both got tired. Jake was really tired, he passed out right when he got in the car. I had to pick up Ryan from the tattoo parlor. He decided to get a tattoo from his foot to his ankle and now he was having a hard time walking. His ankle was wrapped in saran wrap and a ice-pack.

We got back to the hotel and I carried Jake to the lobby, his head resting on my shoulder. Ryan had his hand around my shoulders using me for support as he limp to the elevator to open.

"Jade" a woman shouted from behind, I turned my head to see who it was, _Tori Vega_. I haven't seen her since our high school graduation. She and I weren't the closes friends back in high school. I always thought that she would be the one who would steal Beck away from me. That feeling eventually left after I noticed she had feelings for someone else, Andre. But still didn't make us close. Tori wasn't alone she was with Andre, Robbie and Beck.

"OMG, it's really good to see you" she said as they came closer.

"Sup, Jade" Andre said, as he and Beck followed behind Tori. Beck just gave a grin

"Hey" I replied as Ryan and I turned around to talk to them better. Ryan was still limping.

"Hey Man you alright." Andre asked looking at Ryan and his ankle

"Yeah just got a new tattoo and now I'm having a hard time walking. It should be okay in a couple of hours" Ryan replied. It was quiet for a bit, everyone just stared at Ryan and his ankle.

"Ryan right, it's nice to finally meet you, Cat has talked about you guys many times." Robbie said extending his hand for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too" Ryan replied. He still had his arm around me and shook his hand with the other.

"This is Tori, Andre and Beck" Robbie introduced everyone and they just simple waved

Tori noticed Jake fast asleep in my arms and came closer to get a better look at him "Aw, is he yours" she asked, coming closer for a better look.

I rolled my eyes "Well that's a stupid question, of course he's mine" I replied. Jake started to move a bit, which made me shift my hands a bit to make sure he wouldn't fall. Beck must of thought that I was struggling cause he came closer and reached out him.

"Here let me you help out" he spoke trying to grab Jake.

I moved my body away so that he could not touch Jake, "I don't need your help, He's my responsibility, not yours." I snapped, and he back off and just stared at me in the eyes. I know I sounded harsh but I couldn't help it. At that point I had this thought of Beck finding out about Jake. It scared me to think he would take Jake away from me once he did. _Jake was MY son_, he's all I have and I was not gonna let anyone take him away from me.

"Well we better go my foot is killing me" Ryan stepped in.

"It was nice to meeting you, Ryan" Tori and Andre replied

"See you guys later" Robbie called.

The three of us headed back to the elevator. When we got back to the room I placed Jake on the bed and laid next to him. As I stared at Jake I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Jake doesn't have a father and will never know what it was like to grow up put with one, it was all my fault. I kept it a secret for so long time. Now it's coming back to bite me in the ass. Poor Jake has to suffer because of a decision that I made years ago.

Beck's Point of View

"Here let me you help out" I said trying to grab Jake.

"I don't need your help, He's my responsibility, not yours." She snapped, I backed off not wanting to make her upset. I just look at her in the eyes. I know that she was the independent type, but there was a bit of anger and sadness in her eyes. She and I have been together for four years. I learned how to read her emotions just by looking at her eyes.

"Well we better go my foot is killing me" Ryan spoke, breaking the silence.

"It was nice to meet you, Ryan" Tori and Andre replied.

"See you guys later" Robbie called.

The three of them headed to the elevator. When they left Tori spoke, "Seems like Jade hasn't change at all" Andre just nodded.

I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. I kept on thinking of Jade. Why did she look so mad, when I offered to help her out? I also couldn't help but be jealous of Ryan. They look like a happy family together. I couldn't help but wish that was me.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when Andre put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, what did you guys say?"

"We're all gonna grab dinner tonight, you gonna come" Tori asked.

"Yeah sure" I replied.

Robbie grabbed his phone "Okay great I'll tell Cat" Everyone left the lobby and headed back to their rooms to get ready

We had about four hours to get ready, so I decided to go to the pool for a quick swim, to clear my thoughts. I seriously needed to stop thinking about Jade. I did a few laps and then headed back to my room and got ready.

I headed down to the lobby and saw Tori and Andre waiting. They were really close, if I didn't know them I would have thought they were dating. I really didn't know why they haven't gone out yet. They clearly have feelings for each other. I know they were both single so what was the problem. We talked for a bit while we waited for Cat and Robbie to come. After a few minutes they did and to my surprise Jade, Ryan and Jake was with them. Jade looked really beautiful, she wore a short black tube sun dress. It was a lose dress but tight enough to show off her figure. _Wow, for someone who had a kid, she didn't let herself go. _She had an amazing figure.

"Hey guys" Cat screamed and gave me, Andre and Tori a hug. After hugging us she went to Robbie.

Tori saw Jade and Jake "Hey Jade, aw your son looks so cute. What's your name little guy?" Jake got shy and hid behind Jade's legs.

"His name is Jake" Jade replied, everyone was looking at him.

Poor guy seem like he didn't want the spotlight on him, so I cleared my throat "So where are we going for dinner?" I asked.

"Oh let's go to the Cheese Cake Factory" Cat squealed, we all nodded in agreement. It was a far walk so we decided to drive there.

Tori, Andre and I were the first to get there so we went to get a table. It was a good thing that they weren't busy yet. Cat walked in with Robbie on side and Jake on the other. Jade and Ryan were behind them. The girls sat and Jake sat on one side while the guys sat in the other, I got the pleasure of sitting right across from Jake.

The whole gang did some catching up. We talked about what we've been up to after high school. Tori, Andre, Robbie and I all went to the same college together. They were full time students. I was only part time because I was working on the hit TV show 'High School Life' I mostly did acting jobs to help pay for college. After I graduated I still did a few movies but then stopped to become a director. Tori and Andre were in a band together, they were well known in the UK. Robbie started his comedy bar. It was small at first but is now making its way up to be one of the hottest scenes in LA.

Cat got a degree in fashion designed and is now working with Ralph Lauren. I found out that Ryan and Jade were close because of their mothers. They both went to Juilliard together and did a few musicals together. Jade later became a play writer and Ryan continued to perform in musicals, mostly the ones written by Jade.

Over all dinner went well. Jade did glare at me when I would talk to Jake. I felt bad for Jake he seemed bored listening to all of us talk.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked Jake while Tori talked about their recent concert. He probably doesn't have a clue to what we're talking about.

"I like to play soccer, I'm in a soccer team" Jake replied he seemed like a cool kid. He was the athletic type of kid. _Soccer _wow who would have known Jade would be a soccer mom. I would have never guessed.

Robbie was right, Jade did seem a bit nicer, well beside the times she would glare at me. There were moments were I knew Jade wanted to say something mean to Tori, but I saw her hold back and looked at Jake. She always would say what was on her mind, good or bad, well mostly bad. She didn't care who heard her, or what they thought of her. She must have done it for Jake. It amused me how she changed for her son's sake. _She must be a great mother to Jake._

* * *

><p><strong>Aw Beck thinks she's a great mother =)<strong>

**So what do you guys think?**

**Please Review AND tell me =) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Are you guys disappointed with where the story is going? I feel like you guys are =( **

**I feel like you guys aren't interested in reading this story. If that's the case please tell me.**

**Sorry if it sounds like i am being dramatic. I just really want to know what you guys think of it. Lately i've been pulling my hair out ( still am... stuck on another chapter) try to get the story going and not getting that much feed back is making it worst. If you don't want to review it, cause you think it will hurt my feelings, you can message it to me. I just really what to know what you guys are are thinking when you read this story.**

**Please do me a favor and review, or message me.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* i don't own Victorious =(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

_Day Four in Hawaii_

Jade's Point of View

Two days till the wedding, and there was still a lot that needed to be done. I was getting ready to meet up with Cat and Tori for our dress fitting and last minute arrangements. Tori and I were the bridesmaid, so we were obligated to go. "Come on Jake you have to get ready" I said to Jake who was laying in the bed still in his pajamas.

"But I don't wanna mommy, it's gonna be so boring" he whined.

"Yeah why does he even have to go" Ryan asked.

"Because he has to, I have no one to watch him" I replied, grabbing clothes for Jake to change into.

"Well I have nothing to do, I can watch him" Ryan replied.

I turned around and glared at him, "you seriously think that I'm gonna let you watch him after what happened two days ago."

Ryan came closer to me "oh come on Jade are you never gonna trust me with Jake again?" he asked.

"Possiblly" I replied and continued to look for clothes for Jake.

"Jade, come on he's my godson. I promise I will be more careful this time and never leave him out of my sight, not even for a second. Please Jade, give me one more chance" he pleaded

Jake decided to join in "yeah please mommy, I promise to be good" Jake pleaded as well.

"Fine just stop whining the both of you" I replied. They both screamed and came running to me for a hug. "Yeah! Yeah! Just don't go anywhere near the water." They both nodded I got ready to meet up with Tori and Cat

Today was crazy. Cat was going crazy, trying to make sure everything was going in the right direction, and she was on her phone half of the time talking to the wedding planner. This left me having to play catch-up with Vega.

"So Jade, you're in Broadway. What's that like?" she asked.

"It's okay, I guess. I'm doing what I love" I replied. I really didn't wanna be here right now. I would rather be with Jake and Ryan. Just as Tori was gonna speak again my phone rang. It was Ryan, I quickly answered.

"Yeah" I answered, walking not too far away from Tori.

"Okay, so since I can't take Jake to the Beach or anything near the water, where can I take him?" He asked through the other line.

"I don't know take him to the zoo or something. Just don't let Jake out of your sight. I don't wanna find out the he fell in the monkey display or got bitten by a peacock. " I replied and we hung up.

I walked back to where Tori and I were sitting. She looked at me "How come you didn't bring Jake and Ryan?" she asked.

"It's bad enough that I'm suffering, I'm not gonna drag them along too" I replied.

"Aw Jade your such a good mother" I rolled my eyes at her. I never saw myself as a good mother. How could I when I took away something important in Jake's childhood, a chance to have a father. Jake didn't really ask me about his father, he only asked me once. I just told him he was too young to understand, and that I would explain everything to him when he gets older. Jake didn't seem to mind waiting cause he's never asked again.

"Jade? Do you consider us to be friends" Tori asked.

"I guess" I replied truthfully.

"So if I ask you something you promise not to get mad." She continued.

"I can't make promises." I replied.

She simply nodded and proceeded to her question "So, is Ryan Jake's father?" Tori asked. That shocked me a bit. Why is she suddenly asking me questions about Jake? Did Beck ask her to? Did they suspect anything?

"What, why do you care?" I shouted, glaring at her.

"I was just wondering. I mean they don't really look alike and you guys seem really happy together, the three of you. I mean come on who would of thought, out of all us you would be the first to have a kid. " she blabbed on. _Wait happy together. Does she think that Ryan and I are dating?_ _Is that what everyone thought? Even Beck? _ It seemed like Beck was using Tori to get answers.

"Look Tori I don't have to share my personal life with you or anyone and if you must know, No Ryan is not Jake's father, but has acted like one since the day he was born." I snapped. At this point I didn't care what they thought. It's my life and I don't care what they think.

We were quiet for a bit and until and then Tori spoke again "I'm sorry for getting into your personal life, It was wrong of me"

"Whatever" I replied.

Cat came back to where we were and we continued talking about wedding plans. Told me that she wanted me to sing at the wedding, I of course rejected her. After a while of begging by both Cat and Tori, I gave in just to make them stop. Tori and Andre was gonna sing a duet as well. We talked about what was gonna happened at wedding rehearsal, which was tomorrow. I was glad to find out that I wasn't going to be partnered up with Beck. Robbie made Andre the best man after he found out that Beck couldn't make it. So now he and Tori were partners. We all left like around 3o'clock because Cat and Robbie were having dinner with their families.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do me a favor and review, or message me.<strong>

**!PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys!  
><strong>Sorry i took so long to update... Kind of took a little break. Last time i took a break i was able to write 4 chapters in one week... But it didn't work this time so now i am still stuck on one chapter -_-  
>Hope you guys like this chapter... BTW this wasn't the chapter i was stuck on lol.<p>

YAY ! Chapter before the wedding day... i can't wait for you guys to read that chapter =)

**A/N:** If you don't have an account (or went on anonymous) and reviewed my last chapter I wrote a short thank you letter =)... I would have PM you but yeah you guys went on anonymous lol

****

**Disclaimer: ** When I the clock hit 11:11 ( on November 11, 2011) I always wish that one day I will own Victorious. So far it's not working... i wonder when my wish would come true

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**_Day Five in Hawaii- The Wedding Rehearsal_**

Beck's Point of View

We were suppose to have a Bachelor's party for Robbie last night or tonight after the dinner rehearsals but he didn't want it. He feared that the movie 'The Hangover' would happen to him. Even though Andre and I reassured him that we didn't have any drugs nor would we spike his drinks, he still wouldn't let us. It amused me that he actually thinks we would do that, but hey it's his time not ours, we weren't gonna force him. But we still want to do something fun, something he would remember.

"What about Sky diving" Andre exclaimed. He looked really excited. I looked at a Robbie, he looked scared.  
>"I think that's a little extreme, why don't we do something less dangerous." I stepped in. I really don't want to jump off a plane anytime soon.<p>

"Well what can we do then?" Andre asked looking a bit disappointed.

I looked down at a brochure provided by the hotel. "Ahh what about parasailing" I said holding it up. Everyone nodded and I was relieved that we found something to do. Instead of going to the bar or a club, the three of us were going parasailing. It was exciting but not too dangerous.

I was down at the lobby waiting for Robbie and Andre, so that we could go parasailing. Jake and Ryan were by the fishpond, Jade wasn't there. I deiced to invite Ryan to come with us.

"Hey Ryan, hey Jake." I said walking towards them

"Hey" "Hi Mr. Beck" they both replied. I smiled down at Jake, and he smiled back. Honestly from what I know of Jake, he was the cutest kid I've met and every time I see him I am reminded of his mother.

I looked back up at Ryan "So Andre, Robbie and I are going to go parasailing want to join?" I asked

"Thanks for the offer but –" he was cut off by the ringing of his phone " umm hold on I have to take this. Could you watch Jake for a minute?" I nodded and Ryan when off to the side.

"Hey kiddo so where you guys going today?" I asked.

Jake shrugged "I don't know we went to the zoo yesterday"

"Oh cool did you have fun?" I asked.

He nodded "Yeah I got to see the tiger." He said cheerfully.

Then his face changed quickly, he must have gotten that from cat. "Too bad mommy wasn't there, she would have loved it." He pouted.

He looked really sad I got down to his level and patted his shoulder "Aww, cheer up little guy, I'm sure she'll make it up to you somehow" I felt bad for him, but at the same time I knew that Jade didn't mean to, they had to do things for the wedding.

"And if she doesn't then let me know I'll take you out myself and we can go do something cool together. Well of course if your mom says yes" He looked up at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Really Mr. Beck you would do that?" He asked

"Yeah Kiddo, I don't see why not. But only if your mom says yes." I replied. Jake threw his hand around my neck and gave me a hug. This really caught me off guard but I didn't mind at all and I hugged him back.

"Thanks Mr. Beck" he said enthusiastically.  
>"No problem kid." I replied. There was just something about this moment that just felt so right I just couldn't put my fingers on it. Ryan cleared his throat; I looked up at him and let go of Jake.<p>

He looked at us confused. "Hey Jake we better get going we gotta meet your mommy soon"

"Okay" Jake simply said and waved at me. "Bye Mr. Beck"

"Bye kiddo, see you guys at the dinner rehearsal" I said to both of them. Ryan just nodded and the two walked away. That was really awkward, I mean if I was a father and I saw my kid hugging my wife/ girlfriend / fiancés' ex-boyfriend , I sure as hell would not feel right about it.

Jade's Point of view

Once again I had to spend half of the day with Tori and Cat. They decided today was gonna be a SPA day, I really didn't mind. We got facials, manis and pedis. I treated myself to a full body massage. I mean who wouldn't want one. I love Jake, but sometimes he can be such a handful, I needed to relax too. After our little SPA day I went to meet up with Jake and Ryan at the mall. Ryan claimed he didn't have anything to wear tonight so he had to go shopping. He wanted to make a good impression just in case he meets a nice single gay guy there. Ryan is not the type of guy to actually show off his gayness but you could tell when he's interested in a guy cause he will full on make it noticeable. We got back to the hotel to get ready for the dinner rehearsal. I had to get both Jake and I ready.

*At the Dinner Rehearsal*

It was just a quick run thru. The wedding planner told us where to go, and what will be happening. I wasn't really paying much attention. The whole time I couldn't help but notice, Beck staring at me from the corner of my eyes. I caught him a few times here and there and he would just simply smile, I just glared at him.

I really didn't understand why, _does he still have feelings for me_? If he does then why didn't he talk to me about it. Then I remembered what Tori asked me about Ryan. _Should I ask him what his problem is?_ What the hell am I thinking? I am not gonna ask him. If something is bothering him and he is too stupid to ask me about it then that's his problem. _ Wait why am I getting mad at him, why do I want him to talk to me about it. _

Beck's Point of View

At the wedding rehearsal, I found out that Andre was the best man. I didn't mind that he was, I just a bit disappointed cause Jade would have been my partner. Honestly the whole night, I could hardly keep my eyes off of her. She wore a fitted one strap black cocktail dress. It really showed her beautiful figure and made her legs seem longer. She caught me staring at her a few times and would just glare at me. I just smiled.

I guess I might have been staring too long. I think other people are starting to notice. "Hey man you still having feelings for Jade don't you" Andre asked handing me a drink.

"Is it that obvious?" I smiled.

"Yup, so why don't you make a move" he asked.

I turn to face Andre "It's not that easy, I mean she seems happy with Ryan. They have this cute little family together. Who am I to come in between that?" I replied. I really did want Jade to be happy, even if that meant us not being together. Andre didn't know what to say so he simply patted my back and walked away. All of a sudden Jake comes up to me, tugging on my arm.

"Umm Mr. Beck" He called.

I went down on one knee to meet his level, "Hey, what's up kiddo" I asked

"Umm, need to use the bathroom, can you take me." he pleaded. I looked around and Ryan was nowhere to be found. I saw Jade staring in our direction a bit puzzled.

"Okay let's go tell your mommy first" I told him. I looked back up and Jade was already making her way towards us.

I slowly got up, "Hey, Jake needs to go to the bathroom" I told her. Jake still held on to my hands.

"Okay thanks I'll take it from here." She replied holding her hand out for Jake.

Jake didn't take her hand and just continued to hold mines. "No mommy, you can't go in the boys bathroom, it's for boys only." It made me feel special when he rejected his mother's hand and held on to mine.

"Come on Mr. Beck I really need to use the bathroom." He pleaded.

"Jake, come on I'll take you." Jade replied.

"It's okay Jade I don't mind" I smiled down at Jake and he did the same. We headed towards the bathroom Jake still held on to my hands and Jade followed behind us. Jake and I both went in and I turned around to let him do his business. After he finished I lifted him up to reach the sink so he can wash his hands.

"Thanks Mr. Beck" He looked up at me with a huge smile, I smiled back. There was just something about him that made me feel like I've known him all my life, but yet knew so little about.

"Anytime kiddo, and you don't have to call me Mr. Beck"

"What should I call you then?" he replied. I put him down and reached for a paper towel

"Um, you can call me Beck or Uncle Beck" Jake just simply nodded. He threw the paper towel away, grabbed on to my hand and we walked outside. Jade was waiting for us outside of the bathroom. Jake ran to her once he saw her.

Jade got down to his level and adjusted his dress shirt "You feeling better baby?" she asked. Jake just nodded. Jade made such a great mother; just by watching the two of them I could tell that they had a really close relationship. After she fixed his shirt, Jake kissed his mom on the cheeks. Jade had a huge smile on her face, a smile that I haven't seen in a long time, a smile that could brighten up the darkest room. The smile quickly faded as she saw me smiling back.

"Thanks Beck" she said getting back up on her feet.

"Yeah Thanks Mr. Beck, I mean uncle Beck" Jake smiled.

"Anytime kiddo" I smiled back. Jade and Jake walked back to the hall, hand in hand and I just stood there watching them.

* * *

><p>AW! Please tell me what you think of it so far.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW =)**

**Hey Guys,  
><strong>I just want to take the time thank these people (anonymous/ones don't have an account) and could not message them =)

**Luisa** ( From Brazil) - Thanks for reviewing! Yes I live in Hawaii. It's exciting but sometimes it can get a little boring. It's also sad that it's an island. Say if i want to go to a meet and greet (like the resent victorious one they had) I would have to go there by plane =( Lol I think that you are the only person that caught that number 9 joke… Well the only one that said they like it or said anything about it lol. I hope that you continue reading and reviewing =)

**Abby**- Thanks for reviewing! I'm gonna try to update as I can but, at the same time, take my time so that I can give you guys a good chapter =) don't be shy to tell me your opinion on how the story is going. And please keep reading and reviewing =)

**Sucker 4 Romance**- Lol love the name…. I am one too XD Thanks for reviewing! The reason why Beck doesn't know is because he's still trying to accept the fact that Jade is no longer his, also who would expect a love one to do that to you. I hope that answers your question. I would give you more info but then that would ruin the story. So yeah you are gonna read about it more later on, continue to read and feel free to ask me more question =)


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY** **Guys**:Sorry i took long but here's the wedding day xD... This chapter is like a Thanksgiving gift for you guys =) hope you like it.

Oh and if you haven't done so, please check out my latest story "It will Rain" R&R please

So close to a 100 reviews... i hope i get there soon xD... So please Review xD

**Disclaimer: **I told Dan that I was thankful that he made Victorious... He said thanks but I still can't have Victorious =...(

**Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving **

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

_Day six in Hawaii -The Wedding Day_

Beck's Point of View

The wedding was going to start soon in a couple of minutes. "Alright everyone take your places." The wedding planner shouted. She seemed to be really stressed, I mean who wouldn't. I think this kind of job is overwhelming.

"Okay come on ladies places" She shouted. Who she was talking to and I saw Jade and Tori walking in the hallway. Jade looked amazing in her short black and torques dress, it was fitted until the waist and had a small poof at the bottom. She had her hair half up, half down with lose curls. The color of her dress looked really nice against her pale skin.

"You look amazing" I said as she walked closer towards us.

"Thank you" she replied. We got into our places and got ready to walk down the aisle. The music played the ceremony began.

Jade's Point of View

Tori and I walked in the hallway to take our place. I was trying my hardest not to yell at the wedding planner. She seriously needed to calm the chizz down and stop yelling at everyone. She was lucky Jake was by me or I would have given her a piece of my mind.

"You look amazing" Beck said staring at me in the eyes

I blushed at his comment "Thank you" I simply replied. We got into our places and got ready to walk down the aisle. The music played, I linked arms with Andre and started walking down the aisle. Once we were all in front, everyone stood up and all eyes were on Cat. She looked wonderful in her all white dress that she designed herself.

Cat got to the front, the ceremony began "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" the priest spoke. Once again I wasn't really paying attention. I just stood there waiting for my queue to sing.

Beck's Point of View

Priest said to Robbie: "Wilt thee have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

"I will." Robbie answered

Then the Priest looked at Cat and said "Wilt thee have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Cat replied

Jade got up in front of everyone to sing. I haven't heard her sing in a while. Well at least not in person. I've seen her musical performance on youtube which was amazing but nothing compared to hearing it in person. The pianist began playing and she took a deep breath and began to sing. (From This Moment by Shania Twain)

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one  
>Right beside you is where I belong<p>

From this moment on

From this moment, I have been blessed

I live only, for you happiness

And for your love, I give my last breath

From this moment on

I give my life to you with all my heart

I can't to live my life with you, I can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment, as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing, I wouldn't give

From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment, as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing, I wouldn't give

From this moment, I will love you

As long as I live from this moment on

She was beyond amazing, everyone clapped loud for her. I wanted to cheer really loud but, I knew it wasn't the right time and place and usually I was blown away by her voice. Her voice is one of a kind. I don't think that anyone could compare to her. She truly had amazing talent. She got back to her place and the ceremony continued.

The broom spoke first "I, Robert Shapiro, take thee Caterina Valentine to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart,"

Then the bride "I Caterina Valentine soon to be Caterina Shapiro" she giggled and then continued. "take thee Robert Shapiro to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

They both placed the rings in the other's finger and then the priest said "I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

"Yay!" Cat squealed. Robbie grabbed her and pulled in for a kiss.

I couldn't help but smile, I was happy for the both of them. At least they got there happy ending. I looked up at Jade, who was also smiling at them; just seeing her smile made my smile even bigger. Even though I couldn't help but wish that was us up there, I was still very much happy for them.

Jade's Point of View

The wedding ceremony ended and we all headed to the dining hall for the wedding reception. I was looking for the reception mainly because I was hungry. I didn't really eat a lot for lunch because we were all busy getting ready for the wedding.

At the reception the best man and the maid of honor gave their speech and gifts, as well as the parents of the bride and broom. The gift was already taken care of, the bridesmaid and the groomsmen spilt cost of their honeymoon trip to Maui. They were only going to stay there for three days and then they would come to Oahu.

I totally forgot that I had to give a speech at the reception. I was distracted with others things that I forgot about my speech, so I just had to wing it.

"Okay so I'm still hungry and I want to continue eating my food. I'm sure you guys all feel the same way so I'm gonna keep this short. Cat I love you like a sister and I wish you and Robbie the best of marriage. Don't forget that I am always here for you when you need me." I looked at her and she had a huge smile on her face.

Then I turned my attention to Robbie "And as for you Robbie, you better take good care of her, and never make her cry or ELSE." I said glaring at him. Robbie look scared, and Cat just giggled.

"Okay I'm done" I said sitting back down and everyone clapped, I heard few people laugh but didn't really care what they thought. I sat down and continued to eat my food. Their sweet potatoes were really good.

After the Bride and the Groom were finish eating they were invited on stage to have their first dance, in which Tori and Andre were going to do a duet to. The music began and they started to dance to 'All My Life' by KC & Jojo. Jake got up on my lap and we both watched Cat and Robbie dance.

(**A/N**:Lyrics are centered ... Jade's thought and feelings are not)

I Will Never Find Another Lover  
>Sweeter Than You, Sweeter Than You<br>And I Will Never Find Another Lover  
>More Precious Than You, More Precious Than You<p>

As I listen to the lyrics, I thought about Beck. I never did find someone else. It has and always will be him. I wonder what it will be like if that was us up there.

Girl You Are..  
>Close To Me You're Like My Mother,<br>Close To Me You're Like My Father,  
>Close To Me You're Like My Sister,<br>Close To Me You're Like My Brother  
>And You Are The Only One My Everything<br>And For You This Song I Sing...

All My Life  
>I Prayed For Someone Like You<br>And I Thank God  
>That I..That I Finally Found You<br>All My Life  
>I Prayed For Someone Like You<br>And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too

Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

I wonder if he did feel the same way. Did he ever image us being up there together, like what I did? Did he still have feeling for me, like I had for him or did he move on and found someone better than me, someone that he deserved, and one that would never break his heart like what I did.

I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of...Baby  
>Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger<br>You're All I'm Thinking Of  
>I Praise The Lord Above<br>For Sending Me Your Love  
>I Cherish Every Hug<br>I Really Love You

All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)  
>I Prayed For Someone Like You<br>And I Thank God  
>That I...That I Finally Found You<p>

My heart wanted us to be happy together but my head was telling me it could never happen. _How could it, when Beck finds out about Jake, we will never be happy and they will both be mad at me. What if he never forgives me and decides that it would be better for Jake to live with him and his girlfriend or something like that? What if he takes Jake away from me forever?_ I looked up at Beck. He was talking to a girl. It was so obvious that she was flirting with him.

All My Life  
>I Prayed For Someone Like You<br>And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
>Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me<br>You're All That I Ever Know,  
>When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,<br>You Turn My Life Around,  
>You Pick Me Up When I Was Down,<br>You're All That I Ever Know,  
>When You Smile My Face Glow<br>You Pick Me Up When I Was Down

I could feel my blood boiling. It made me so mad to see him with that girl. At that moment I just wanted to go up to them and bite her head off. _What the hell am I thinking? We were not together anymore. He is free to do whatever he wanted._ I never felt this jealous in a long time_. _Usually whenever I get this angry Beck would be by my side, holding my hand or holding me close, to reassure me that I had nothing to worry about and that he didn't want anyone but me. Now he's not here, he's there and I didn't have him anymore

Say...You're All That I Ever Know  
>When You Smile My Face Glows<br>You Pick Me Up When I Was Down  
>And I Hope That You<br>Feel The Same Way Too  
>Yes I Pray That You Do Love Me Too<p>

I stopped looking at them and continued to look back at Cat and Robbie. It's funny how sweet romantic song like this can make me feel so much anger and regret.

And All My Life  
>I Prayed For Someone Like You<br>And I Thank God  
>That I..That I Finally Found You<br>All My Life  
>I Prayed For Someone Like You<br>Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

Jake laid his head on my shoulder. As much as I regret leaving Beck and lying to him about our son, it was really hard to fully regret everything. How could I when I had such an amazing son. I never once did regret having Jake. He is one of the best thing that happened in my life. I was lucky to have him.

All My Life  
>I Prayed For Someone Like You<br>And I Thank God  
>That I ..That I Finally Found You<br>All My Life  
>I Prayed For Someone Like You<br>Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

(Fading)  
>And All My Life<br>I Prayed For Someone Like You  
>And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You...<p>

He was my son, and I'm his mother, his only mother. I'm not gonna share him with some other girl just cause she's with Beck. I kissed Jake on the top of his head and held him tight. _I love you so much Jake_

Beck's Point of View

While Tori and Andre were performing a random girl came and sat beside me.

"Hi, I'm Kate" she smiled.

"Hi" I replied and smiled back, I didn't want to be rude.

"So are you like related to the bride or the groom?" she asked

"None actually, I'm a really close friend" I replied. Her smile got bigger.

"That's great, wow you have really nice hair" she said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I gently grabbed her hand and placed it way from my hair. "Thanks" I simply said. She continued to talk to me about other things but I wasn't interested in what she had to say. I really wasn't interested in this girl and she clearly didn't get that. I looked up at Jade, in hopes that she would come up and scare this girl away. When we were dating, I would occasionally allow girls to flirt with me to get a reaction from Jade. Her reaction always reassured me that she loved me. But this time she just sat there and wasn't even looking this way. _She moved on Beck. She moved on a long time ago. _

After the entertainment was over, got that girl Kate to get away from me (nicely of course) it was time to party, well everyone but me. I just sat in my seat and watched Jade, Ryan and Jake dance on the dance floor. They looked like one happy family and I was jealous. _That could have been me. No that should have been me, instead of him. _I was mad that it wasn't. After all these years she was still the one. The one that I loved, the only one I dreamed of, it was and always will be her.

"You know he is gay right!" a voice came from the back of me. I turned around to see who it was, Tori.

"What are you talking about" I asked, lifting one eyebrow up. I was really confused at her statement.

"Ryan, He's gay" she replied.

"Tori what are you talking about he's clearly together with Jade. How can he be gay?" I asked. I didn't know why she would say that.

"Seriously he is. I have a strong gay-dar and it telling me he's gay" she replied.

I was shocked. "Seriously, that's your reason? That has got to be the lamest reason I've ever heard, no offense Tori but really your gay-dar" I turned around to grab my drink. She seriously was gonna use that excuse.

"You didn't even let me finish. I have a good gay-dar and I saw him flirting with one of the male waiters." She laughed.

"But he's with Jade." I said, what does that mean he's cheating on Jade with another dude? I was really confused. If he was, Jade had the right to know.

"I don't really think that they are together." She answered. Okay I am officially lost.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come Beck have you actually seen them, show any affection for each other? I mean you and Jade were dating you guys would have like hard core make-out session in front of us and not even care who was watching." She explained. Tori did have a point. I never seen them kiss each other and not even hold hands.

"But what about Jake, isn't that his father?" I asked, I might as well get all the questions out. I really needed to know.

"Nope she told me that Ryan isn't Jake's father" Tori replied. I took the time to absorb all the information. I was filled with joy, but yet I felt foolish not to notice it and just made assumptions. I should have found the time to actually talk to her about everything. Well now that I know, now wasn't a time for regrets, I have to make a move and talk to her; tell her how I feel. How I've always loved her and no one else. I saw Jade and Jake walking back to their seat. I knew that was my chance to make a move.

Jade's Point of view

Jake, Ryan and I danced to a few songs. It was really fun actually, but after a while my feet were killing me. Jake and I went to our seats; I could tell he was tired too. "Are you sleepy Baby?" I asked rubbing his back. He just shook his head.

"Can I have some dessert, mommy?" he asked and I just nodded. I was about to stand up and get us something to eat when Beck came to our table and handed Jake a piece of cake. Jake's face lit up and he accepted it. He smiled and bent down towards Jake. He whispered something in Jake's ears causing him to giggle. "Okay" Jake replied, I glared at Beck wondering what he said, but he just smiled.

He walked closer to me and offered me a hand "May I have this dance?" he asked. _Was he serious?_ I really wanted to take his hand and dance with him but, I was still upset with the fact that he was flirting with that girl earlier, even though I had no right to, I was still mad.

"Noo!" I replied and stared back at Jake. I hope that he would get the clue and walked way but he was always persistent, he would never give up that easily.

"Please Jade" I know with that tone he was making his famous puppy dog look. The look that always got me to agree to whatever we would ask me. That's why I tried my best to not look at him at all.

"I said NO!"

Jake turned to me and then spoke with cake still in his mouth. "Mommy go dance with Mr. Beck" with one hand he started pushing me to get up, causing me to face Beck.

"Alright but just one" I said. Beck had a huge grin on his face; I just rolled my eyes. We made our way to the dance floor without me taking his hand. We stayed on the outside so I could see Jake from where I was. I placed my hand on Beck's shoulders and placed his hand on my waist. "Just so you know I am doing this cause Jake asked me to, not for you" I said in my usual harsh voice. I kind of lied, I wanted to dance with him but would never allow myself to admit it to him.

Beck just smiled "Hey I don't mind, the important thing is your here with me right now, dancing"

"Ugh you're such a sap." I rolled my eyes. I did my best to not smile, and I did a great job not showing any feelings at all, or at least that's why I think. I won't lie I was really enjoying this moment, but for some reason my head kept on fight back the happiness, saying it would never work out.

"You look beautiful Jade" He said staring at me deep in the eyes. I knew I was blushing at this point; he always did have that affect on me. It was a good thing the lights were dimmed or it would have been very obvious. We stared at each other for a moment then I looked over at Jake to make sure he was okay.

Beck looked at the same direction I was looking and then spoke "You're a great mom Jade, you did a great job raising him, and he's an amazing kid"

"Thanks" I simply replied. I really couldn't take that compliment to the heart when I knew it wasn't true.

He stared deep into my eyes and then spoke again, "I've missed you, Jade. So much" I just nodded. _Did he really miss me, or is he just saying that? No Jade, don't take it to the heart; it could just be a simple and innocent affection._ The music continued to play; we didn't say anything to each other and just stared at each other most of the time. It wasn't like the awkward type of silence, but the kind of way we used to communicate with each other just by looking in each other's eyes. I admit I miss the simple times like this. Where we didn't care about anything that's going on, all that mattered was the two of us.

The music slowly faded and we let go of each other. I started walking back towards Jake then suddenly I felt Beck grab me by the arm causing me to turn around. He held me close and kissed me on the lips. The sparks were still there, I couldn't resist and I kissed back. I've missed having his lips against mines. I pulled back after a few seconds, realizing what just happened and walked back to Jake.

Beck's Point of View

The music slowly faded and we let go of each other and Jade started walking back towards Jake. _Come on Beck, now's your chance to do something, show her how you feel._ I grabbed her by the arm causing her to turn around facing towards me. I held her close and kissed me on the lips. The sparks were still there, I've missed having her lips against mines; suddenly I felt her lips kissing back. As I was about to put even more passion into the kiss she pulled back and walked away. I stood there wondering what just happened. I was happy that we kissed and she kissed back but disappointed cause she pulled away.

I could tell she was trying to avoid me; she didn't make any eye contact with me. This made me wonder _Dose she still love me? Did she feel the same way? Or did she regret what happened? _I had to know. I had to find out. I need to speak to her, well of course I had to wait till she was alone and was not with Jake. I know that she would never talk to me about it if Jake was there and I respected that.

Jade got up and started to walk somewhere, maybe to the bathroom, I didn't know. This could be my chance, she was by herself. I followed her out of the reception ball room. "Jade!" I called for her, she stopped and turned around. I must have caught her off guard. She turned back to the direction she was heading and I ran up to her, grabbing her shoulders.

She shrugged my hands away. She didn't say anything and I just stared at her trying to read her expression. It was a bit challenging, cause we haven't seen each other in a while. She rolled her eyes at me and started to walk away.

I grabbed her hand "Jade, stop will you just talk to me" I said raising my voice a little. Why did she keep running away from me?

"WHAT BECK?" she yelled, she was really mad now.

"Why are you mad, is it because of that kiss" she looked away, as if she was ashamed of what happened "If it is, I'm not gonna apologize. I meant it and I don't have any regrets" I spoke truthfully, she still wouldn't look at my in the eyes. _Come on Beck just tell her how you feel!_

Jade's Point of View

"Why are you mad, is it because of that kiss" I looked away not wanting to know what would come next. "If it is, I'm not gonna apologize. I meant it and I don't have any regrets" he continued. I did not want to look at him. I know staring into his eyes would only make things worse.

I was already confused about the kiss. Don't get me wrong I love him, I still do and that kiss, that short, yet passionate kiss was amazing. It brought back feelings that haven't felt in years. But of course those feelings were override with fear and guilt. My train of thoughts was interrupted when Beck step closer to me and gently lifted up my chin to face him. I was too caught up in the moment to reject it.

"I love you Jade." He stared at me in the eyes and slowly leaned in closer for another kiss. I was still in shock to move. _He still loves me. _I was happy that he still loved me cause I still love him. At that very moment I wanted nothing more than to say _I love you too Beck_ and kiss him back. I opened my mouth to say something when a little boy cried out "mommy"

Beck and I both turned towards Jake. Beck dropped his hand away from my chin "Mommy, I'm tired I want to go home" Jake whined. He really did look tired so I carried him. Jake rested his head on my shoulders as if he wanted to sleep right then and there.

"Okay baby let's go say by to aunty Cat first." I said softly as if I didn't want him to wake up. I looked at Beck and he just nodded like he understood that Jake is more important and I should get him to bed. I started to walk back to find Cat and tell her we were going back to the room when I heard Jake say "goodnight Mr. Beck" and waved as well.

Beck chuckled "Goodnight Kiddo" he replied back. That short interaction with father and son just felt like a gun shooting me right in the heart. I felt so guilty depriving them of each other. I didn't turn around to look at them. I just headed back inside trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

><p>So what did you think of this chapter? Tell me i wanna know xD<p>

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm so close to a 100... you would really make me smile if you do =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS: **I sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update. A combination of writer's block and school doesn't help at all -_-

I'm really sorry to those who message me, asking when I would update and all i said was soon. I really didn't know how long it would be, but here it is =D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious. If i did then this coming Saturday's episode would be called " The Perfect Couple" filled with Bade moments. xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

**_Day Seven in Hawaii_**

Jade's Point of View

I had a hard time sleeping that night. All I could think about was Beck and the moments that happend. His lips felt so soft against mine and his words still linger in the air. I looked at the time _3:00 am_. Jake was already fast asleep. He has been since we said bye to Cat at the wedding reception, so I went out to balcony for some air.

As I sat outside, I began to let all my emotions come out again. I had been since Jake fell asleep, but I guess my eye weren't dried up just yet. All I could think about was Beck and everything that happened a few hours ago keep replaying in my head. _"I've missed you, Jade. So much" _his voice keep repeating in my head and our kiss, a quick moment that I wanted to last forever. _"I love you Jade"_ those words so little but yet means the world to me. Those were moment of happiness.

The feeling of happiness quickly vanished and was replace with guilt, fear and sadness. _What kind of heartless person am I? _I grabbed my phone and started to dial her number. The line rang as I continued to sob.

"Jade?….sweetie what's wrong? Why are you are you crying? What happened? Did something happen to Jake" my mom spoke frantically through the line

"No mom, nothing happened to Jake." I replied quickly to relive her from her worries.

"Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"B-Beck- a-and I-I" I tried to continue but she cut me off.

"Jade I don't know that you are saying. Take a couple deep breaths first and then talk" I did as I was told and tried to calm myself down. Just long enough to explain to my mom my situation.

"Okay sweetie, now what happened?" she asked, as she heard my breathing come back to a normal pace.

"We.. kissed… and he... told me.. that… that he still….loved me" I slowly said. I stopped crying and my breathing slowly went back to normal.

The line went dead for a while then my mom spoke again "Okay why are you so upset about it? I though you love him and don't try to deny it"

"I do but-"

"But what sweetie, you still love him and he said he still loves you. That should be a good thing you guys can get back together" she said cheerfully

"Mom, you're so naïve." I replied, but she didn't "There's problem to your little fairytale vision mom"

"And what is that?" she asked

"Um, I don't know maybe that fact that he has a 5 year old son that he doesn't know about. A kid he thought was dead, when he clear wasn't. A kid that I kept from him for almost six year and-"

"Okay, I get your point" She cut me off. We were quiet for a while. We both didn't know was to say.

I didn't go back in the room till 5am. I knew I need to get my sleep. I woke up to the sun shining in my face and the sound of the TV. I got up and check the time _9:00am. _I look up and saw Jake watching Sponge Bob while eating, I wasn't sure what it was "Jake, Baby what are you eating?" I asked in a soft voice.

He looked shock to hear my voice, but just replied "umm pancakes" I look around to see if Ryan or Cat were in the room but saw nothing.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"A man drop it off, umm room service" he replied. _Room service? _I didn't order anything.

"Jake you ordered room service?" I got up off the bed and walk up to him. I was really confused; Jake was only 5 years old, how does he know how to order room service?

"Jake how did you order room, and why are you opening the door for strangers? Did I tell you not to do that?" I was a little upset at this point the thought of something happening to Jake was just unbearable.

"I didn't Uncle Ryan was here and he told me to tell you to call him when you are up and then the guy knock on the door. Uncle Ryan answered it not me" he replied, he look sad when he was trying to explain himself and I felt bad for taking out my frustrations on him. I went up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for getting upset with you" I said giving him a kiss.

"It's okay mommy" he replied and kissed me cheeks.

"No let see what Uncle Ryan got me for breakfast." I said making my way to the food on the table. I notice that there was a note and rose next to it. I was curious to see what it said.

"_Even though it's not Sunday morning breakfast is on me._

_Eggs, toast and bacon (not Canadian) with coffee, two sugars. _

_Just the way you like it._

_Sorry, only this time I didn't make it._

_I hope Jake like his breakfast too."_

_-Beck _

_P.S. Call me when you get this. I would really like to catch up._

_Let me know when you and Jake are free._

_You know my number, it hasn't change =)_

Just when I stop thinking about him, even for a moment, he always manages to come back in a blink of an eye.

"What does it say mommy?" Jake said coming closer to me.

"It just says to enjoy and eat all your food" I lied. I really didn't know what to say. Jake nodded and continued to eat his pancakes and watch TV. I grab the plate and sat next to him when someone started knocking on the door.

"That's Uncle Ryan, he said he would come back to wake you up" Jake stated. Before I could get up the door open

"Finally you're up, come on we gotta go shopping, Aunt Jane and my mom wants a few souvenirs and my flight is tonight." Ryan said coming in through the door. I totally forgot that he was going back to New York tonight. Two days ago he got the lead role in a musical and need to be there two days from today.

"Alright, let's us finish eating and then we'll go" I said taking a bite of the toast.

After we finish breakfast and got ready, Ryan Jake and I headed to Ala Moana shopping center to buy some things for our mothers, we got them Hawaiian made coffee, Macadamia nuts, and chocolate. We also bought some Picture frames and magnets.

We pretty much spent the whole afternoon in the mall. Ryan can really shop, I don't know who's worst when it comes to shopping, Cat or Him. They both were crazy! I don't know how they can spend the whole day shopping and not get tired. I was exhausted. It was a good thing that I had Jake and that Ryan had a time line or we'll never leave this mall.

"Why do we need to buy all of these? Aunty Rachel said she just wanted coffee." I asked. I don't know why people buy these, there a waste.

"Well.. She called me earlier saying she wanted me to buy others things. Come on my dear, you know how my mother is" Ryan replied as we put the some of the things in the car.

"What about your mom? Are you sure that's all that Aunt Jane wants. I don't want her to scold me when I get back saying I forgot something." He asked.

"Don't worry about it. We're still gonna be here for a couple of days and I can go buy it before we leave." I said. I just really wanted to get back to the hotel and poor Jake look like he could use a nap.

Beck's Point of View

I woke up early in the morning feeling great. All I could think about was Jade and everything that happened between us last night. I couldn't stop smiling. Not only did I find out that I Jade was single but I also told her how I felt and kiss her. I knew the feeling never went away cause she kiss back. For the first time in a long time I've never felt this happy. The last time I felt like this was when I was with Jade. As I lay on my bed, the memories of our relationship ran through my head. One in particular was those Sunday mornings where we would cook breakfast for each other. I would always make the eggs and bacon (not Canadian she hated those) while she would make the pancakes. After we finish cooking we would enjoy our breakfast while watching reruns of Full House or American Horror Story, whichever started first.

As a started to reminisce of the past, that particular memory gave me an idea. I grabbed my phone and text Tori 'Hey! What room is Jade staying in?' I really hope she was up by now I didn't want it to be too late. About a minute later I received a text from Tori telling me which room. I quickly called room service and ordered breakfast for both Jake and Jade, with a short message and a rose. I asked if they had any dead roses or any type of dead flowers but they said no.

I decided to go out with Tori and Andre while I wait for Jade to call. To be honest I really didn't think she would actually call and I was right. The day went on and I still didn't hear from Jade. I would constantly check my phone for a miss call, voice mail or text but I nothing. I wasn't too disappointed though. This wasn't the first time that Jade left me hanging.

I wasn't paying much attention to Tori and Andre either. It seems like these two were off in their own little world. I really didn't mind, in fact majority of the time I wondered off by myself just so these the two of them could have some alone time to themselves. I was really hoping that they would finally share their feelings for one another.

I headed back to the hotel around 4-5ish, as I was walking to through the lobby, I heard a familiar voice. The same voice that I've been dying to hear from the whole day, Jade's. She was walking with Ryan, and Jade. She looked mad, tired and as always beautiful. She and Ryan were arguing about something. They weren't yelling so I couldn't make out what they were arguing about. They stop walking but continued to argue in the lobby. I slowly walk up to them but the two didn't notice me. The only one who noticed me was Jake. He ran up to me and I got down on one knee to talk to him.

"Hey Mr. Beck, I Mean Uncle Beck" he said cheerfully. Jade and Ryan were too busy arguing to notice us.

"Hey Jake, wow you look tired. You must have had a lot of fun today. What did you guys do?" I asked. Jake looked like he really needed a nap but he still managed to up a smile on his face.

"No I didn't. We went shopping for my Grandma Jane and my Grandma Rachel back home. Uncle Ryan is leaving tonight that's why" Jake replied.

"Well that nice of you" I said. I already knew Jane was Jade's mom but I didn't know who the other name was, must have been his paternal grandmother. I forgot that I still didn't know who he was. I wasn't going to let that stop me from getting Jade back. If they were together, he would be here with them right now.

"So do you and your mom have any plans for tomorrow?"

Jake just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, mom didn't tell me anything"

"Well I was going to go to Sea Life Park and I was wondering if you and your mom would like to come." Jake's face light up like a firework and run up to Jade.

"Mommy, mommy can we go with Uncle Beck Sea Life Park, please please, please." Jake begged and I walked closer to them.

"Uh, I'm sure that Beck would rather go by himself tomorrow, right Beck" Jade said with a fake smile, but her expression was saying 'you better agree with me or I'll murder you in your sleep.'

"Nah, I want you guys to come" I replied smiling at her. Man if look could kill.

"See mommy can we go, please" Jake hugged her and looked at her with pleading eyes

"Ugh! Fine just stop begging you look like a dog." Jade replied.

"Yay!" Jake jumped for joy. I was too, but inside.

"Great, what's your number?" I asked

Jade just didn't say anything and just glared at me.

"ugh! Its 917-787-8877" Ryan replied and Jade slapped his arm. "What? you took too long and I have a flight to catch" Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Oh sorry. Do you guys need some help wi-"

"NO!" Jade said and started walking away with Jake and Ryan followed.

"Alright, I'll call you later for more details" Jade turned around and glared at me, and I just smiled. I was just so happy that I was going to be spending the whole day with Jade and Jake.

Later that night I called Jade's phone but she didn't answer. I had a feeling she wouldn't because she was helping Ryan pack and catch his flight, so I just texted her 'Hey Jade its Beck. I can't wait for tomorrow. See you guys around 8-8:30am'. After about an hour since I sent the text she called.

"Hey Jade" I answered

"8 o'clock are you kidding me?" she screamed.

"Nope" I chuckled

"Why are you making us wake up so early?" she yelled through the line

"So we can grab breakfast, I don't want you guys to go there hungry"

"Look Beck, Let make this clear. I agreed to go for Jake not for you got it?" She said in a firm voice. My guest was that Jake wasn't near her and she didn't want him to hear.

"Got it!" I laughed. "So see you at 8?"

"What? No I-" she stared but I cut her off.

"Oh, my mom is calling" I lied. "I have to take, this see you guys tomorrow, Bye" and with that I hung up. Tomorrow was going to be great.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will have more Father &amp; Son and Bade Moments =)<strong>

**Please review! Let me know what you guys think =) **

**Questions? Comments? Let me know =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note**: So I promise a couple of people that I would update soon even if it's just a preview of the chapter, so yeah this just a preview chapter 8. I'm still working on this chapter (it's gonna be longer then all my other chapters so far). I have one or two scene that I have to work on for the story but I'm having a hard time trying to get it to flow. Please be patient.

**Also:** I will not start a new chapter for the chapter 8. I'm going to re-upload this chapter when I am done. Just to let you know. Hope you enjoy the preview =)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Day Eight in Hawaii<p>

Jade's Point of View

"Mommy, Wake up! Come on Mr. Beck will be here soon" Jake pleaded, while pulling my arm. I opened my eyes, half way to check the time, 7:20 am. I knew Beck said 8 but there was no way I was getting up that early. He knows I need my sleep. Plus there was no way I was him win this one.

"Ugh! Five more minutes baby" I moaned pulling Jake to the bed. He didn't put up a battle. He knew better then to argue with his mommy about sleeping. I kissed his forehead and tried to go back to sleep. It was working for awhile till someone started knocking on the door.

"Mommy, someone's knocking on the door." Jake whispered in my ears.

"I know Babe, just ignore it and back to sleep." I whispered back. I was hoping, whoever was knocking would just give up and leave. After a few more knocks it eventually stop and I was relieve that it did cause now I can go back to sleep. Then suddenly my phone started to ringing, without checking to see who it was. I answered it.

"What!" I grumbled

"Jade…...Are you still in bed? Come on you it's almost time to go" Beck said through the other line.

"I didn't agree to wake up this early, Beck" I replied, angrily.

"Is that Mr. Beck" Jake asked and quickly grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Mr. Beck, are we still going to Sea Life Park?" He asked.

"Jake, give me back my phone!" I demanded but he didn't listen.

"Alright, hold on." Jake said and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked but he just I gored me. Wow this boy is acting like I don't exist.

Next thing I know Beck is in our room.

"Jake! I thought I told you know to open the door for strangers" I yelled. This boy is lucky that I love him to death.

"But Mr. Beck isn't a stranger." He replied. I just ignored his comment and lied my head back down on the pillow.

"Jade come on, get up. I'll but you some coffee" I just ignored him.

"Fine Jade, if you don't want to get up then Jake and I could go alone. It would be like a guy's day" Beck said in a teasing voice. This guy can't be serious. Sat up and gave him my famous death glare. "You're bluffing, you wouldn't dare."

"Come on mommy please, please let's go. Pleeeaaasseeeee." Jake pleaded, giving me his puppy dog eyes. Beck looks at Jake then back at me. "Come on, are you really gonna say no to that?" Beck asked and joined in on the puppy eyes action.

"Ugh, Fine! I'm getting up." I shouted.

"Yay!" both Beck and Jake cheered and give each other high fives. I just rolled my eyes.

What can I say it was cute seeing them both happy. _Oh gosh Jade don't let yourself fall_, I told myself and headed for the bathroom.


End file.
